Joann und G, Teil 6: Abenteuer in Mexiko
by SydneyDreamer
Summary: Fortsetzung von  Familienbande'  6. Teil zu  Ein Herz für G' : Kensi wird das Opfer einer Entführung. Das Team setzt alle Mittel in Bewegung, um sie zu retten.   Callen/OC   Abenteuer/Freundschaft
1. Kapitel 1  Entführt

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 1 - Entführt**

„Sie haben sie entführt und wir haben nichts dagegen getan!" Deeks sah seine Kollegen anklagend an. „Jetzt stehen wir hier und diskutieren und tun immer noch nichts!"

„Weil wir ohne Plan nichts machen können! Sie wurde von einem Drogenkartell entführt, nicht von ein paar Kleinstadtgangstern. Denkst Du etwa, ich mache mir keine Sorgen um Kensi? Ich will sie so schnell wie möglich lebend und gesund zurück haben. Das geht nicht ohne gute Planung. Reiß Dich gefälligst zusammen, Deeks!" Sam funkelte ihn wütend an.

Das ganze Team war in heller Aufregung. Vor ein paar Tagen hatten sie einen Fall von Mord und Entführung bekommen. Auf Grund einer Aussage eines Zeugen war Kensi ein weiteres Mal an den Tatort gefahren, um sich alles noch mal anzusehen. Als sie fertig war und wieder fahren wollte, sprang ihr Wagen nicht an. Trotz ihrer umfangreichen Kenntnisse über Autos konnte sie den Fehler nicht finden. Total genervt rief sie schließlich Deeks an, damit er sie abholen kam. Als er um die Ecke bog, sah er gerade noch, wie eine wütend kämpfende Kensi von vier ziemlich großen Kerlen in einen Van bugsiert wurde. Deeks schlug sofort Alarm und nahm die Verfolgung auf. Zu seinem Entsetzen verlor er den Wagen jedoch aus den Augen, als der Verkehr zu dicht wurde. Eric und Nell konnten dem Fahrzeug noch eine Weile durch die Verkehrskameras folgen, aber dann war er in einen Bereich ohne Kameras gefahren. Nach ein paar Stunden besorgten Bangens war eine Email eingegangen. Darin teilte ihnen das Drogenkartell mit, dass Kensi nichts geschehen würde, wenn der NCIS mit den Ermittlungen aufhören würde. An diesem Punkt waren sie jetzt und diskutierten, mit welchem Plan man Kensi befreien konnte.

„Wir sollten die DEA und die Drogenfahndung einschalten. Außerdem müssen die Grenzbehörde informiert werden." Ray sah alle aufmerksam an. Er versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben, obwohl er sich große Sorgen um Kensi machte. Aber wenn er wollte, dass die anderen ihn nicht mehr als Anfänger betrachteten, musste er sich entsprechend benehmen.

„Sie sind mit Sicherheit schon mit ihr in Mexiko. Dort brauchen sie keine Angst vor den Behörden zu haben." Sam runzelte die Stirn. Kensi aus Mexiko rauszubekommen, wäre an sich schon ein Problem. Aber aus dem Quartier eines Drogenkartells war mehr als ein Problem, dass war schon fast ein Wunder.

„Dann werden wir auch noch die mexikanischen Behörden einschalten, Sam." Callen erweckte den Anschein, vollkommen ruhig zu sein. Aber innerlich war er extrem aufgewühlt. Er musste daran glauben, dass es Kensi gut ging, aber er kannte die Handlungsweise der Kartelle. Eisern blendete er diese Gedanken aus.

„Darum werde ich mich kümmern, Mr. Wingate, Mr. Callen, ebenso um den Kontakt mit der DEA und dem CBP. Mr. Deeks, Sie nehmen Kontakt mit der Drogenfahndung auf. Wir benötigen alles an Informationen über dieses Kartell und jeden Kontakt, den es vor Ort gibt." Hetty hatte sich das Hin und Her eine Weile angehört. Jetzt wurde es Zeit, zu handeln.

Deeks hatte eindeutig Schwierigkeiten, ruhig zu bleiben. Aber da es um Kensi ging, tat er sein Bestes. „Ich kümmere mich sofort darum, Hetty."

Die Einzige, die sich komplett aus allem herausgehalten hatte, war Joann. Vollkommen ausdruckslos hatte sie sich Deeks' Bericht und Nells Analysen angehört sowie Erics Überwachungsvideos angesehen. Danach hatte sie ebenso ausdruckslos allen Ausführungen gelauscht. Seit der Meldung von Kensis Entführung schien sie wie erstarrt. Aber ihre Gedanken rasten, machten nicht eine Sekunde Pause.

„Das dauert alles zu lange. Die Zeit haben wir nicht. Wir müssen sofort nach Mexiko aufbrechen."

„Wie bitte?" Hetty sah Joann durchdringend an.

„Die Email, dass ist nur eine Hinhaltetaktik. Kensi hat irgendetwas erfahren oder gefunden, als sie am Tatort war. Etwas, was das Kartell in Schwierigkeiten bringen kann. Deswegen will es uns vor weiteren Ermittlungen abhalten. Das geht am Besten, wenn wir uns um Kensi sorgen und mit ihrer Rettung abgelenkt sind. Aus diesem Grund habe sie Kensi auch nach Mexiko gebracht. Sie dort herauszubekommen, ist zeitaufwändig und mit einer Menge Schwierigkeiten verbunden. So haben wir keine Zeit, in dem aktuellen Fall zu ermitteln. Sie brauchen Kensi nur so lange, bis sie ihre Spuren verwischt haben. Deswegen haben wir keine Zeit und müssen sofort nach Mexiko."

Verblüfft starrte alle Joann an. Ihre Kollegen hatten ihre Schweigsamkeit zwar registriert, sie aber auf den Schock geschoben, den Kensis Entführung verursacht hatte. Jetzt wurde ihnen klar, dass sie die ganze Zeit über alles nachgedacht und eine Erklärung gefunden hatte. Bevor jemand etwas dazu sagen konnte, sprach Joann schon weiter.

„Marty und ich fahren nach Mexiko. Wir geben uns als Paar aus, dass ein paar nette Tage dort verbringen will. Vor Ort können wir unauffällig ermitteln und herausfinden, wo Kensi ist. In der Zwischenzeit könnt Ihr Euch darum kümmern, dass wir Unterstützung bekommen. Sobald Marty und ich einen Plan haben, lassen wir ihn Euch wissen. Eric, wir brauchen ein paar Spielzeuge von Dir. Besonders etwas, womit wir unauffällig mit Euch in Kontakt treten können. Außerdem brauchen wir vor Ort einen Kontakt, der uns mit Waffen ausstatten kann. Hetty, von Ihnen brauchen wir entsprechende Papiere und Bargeld. Oh, und ein unauffälliges, geländegängiges Auto. Je eher wir aufbrechen können, um so besser."

Schweigen folgte Joanns Ausführungen. Schließlich räusperte sich Hetty.

„Das klingt ja alles gut, Miss MacKenzie, aber so funktioniert das nicht. Wir müssen uns mit den anderen Behörden abstimmen, ganz besonders mit den mexikanischen. Wir können keinen diplomatischen Zwischenfall riskieren oder das durch unser Eingreifen eventuell eine verdeckte Operation enttarnt wird."

„Entschuldigen Sie die Ausdrucksweise, Hetty, aber das ist Bockmist. Sie wissen genau, dass in sämtlichen mexikanischen Behörden Spitzel der Kartelle arbeiten. Sobald die informiert werden, dass Marty und ich dort ermitteln, weiß es auch das Kartell und Kensi ist tot. Wir wahrscheinlich auch. Oder sie verweigern uns die Erlaubnis zum Einsatz vor Ort und dann ist Kensi ebenfalls tot." Joann funkelte Hetty an. „Ich bin nicht bereit, dieses Risiko einzugehen. Sind Sie es, Hetty?"

Die Frauen maßen einander. Schließlich nickte Hetty langsam, ohne jedoch den Blick zu senken.

„Ich weiß Ihren Einsatz für Ihre Kollegin zu schätzen, Miss MacKenzie. Daher werde ich die mexikanischen Behörden bis auf weiteres außen vor lassen. Aber mit unseren werde ich sprechen. Falls da eine Undercoveroperation laufen sollte, besteht die Möglichkeit, dass wir uns gegenseitig nutzen können." Dann wandte sich Hetty an Eric. „Mr. Beale, stellen Sie bitte die notwendigen Papiere zusammen. Miss MacKenzie, Mr. Deeks, kommen sie in einer Stunde zu mir, dann habe ich alles, was Sie zur benötigen. Nutzen Sie die Zeit, die Details mit ihren Kollegen zu besprechen." Nochmals warf Hetty einen ihrer unergründlichen Blicke zu Joann, dann verließ sie die Ops.

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte, ergriff Joann wieder das Wort.

„Marty, sobald wir unsere Papiere haben, fahren wir packen. Ich hole Dich dann ab. Nimm typische Touristensachen mit. Wir müssen absolut unauffällig sein. Eric, wir brauchen Ohrmikros für uns zwei, eine Kamera, die viel kann, aber unauffällig aussieht, und eine Abhörausrüstung, allerdings muss sie gut getarnt werden."

„Ich kümmere mich sofort darum." Eric wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit Nell, dann verließ er die Ops.

Deeks sah sich noch einmal die Landkarte an. Schließlich vergrößerte einen Ausschnitt, dann nickte er entschlossen.

„Joann, wir sollten den Plan ein wenig abändern. Hier, dieser kleine Ort, dass ist eine Surfer-Enklave. Nur ein paar Kilometer von dem Ort entfernt, in dem das Kartell sein Hauptquartier hat. Wenn wir uns als Surfer tarnen, fallen wir nicht auf."

„Klingt gut, Marty, aber was haben diese Orte miteinander zu tun? Außerdem hast Du vergessen, dass ich nicht surfen kann."

„Die Surfer-Enklave ist kein Ort, sie besteht nur aus einer Ansammlung von einfachen Hütten und einem Campingplatz. Alles, was die Surfer brauchen, müssen sie in der nächsten Stadt einkaufen. Die Stadt, in der das Kartell sitzt. Und was Deine nicht vorhandenen Surffähigkeiten betrifft, dafür habe ich auch eine Lösung." An dieser Stelle grinste Deeks auf seine typische Art. „Du bist meine Freundin und Hobbyfotografin. Auf unserem kleinen Trip willst Du ganz viele Fotos von Deinem Freund, dem tollsten Surfer der Welt, machen."

Joann war sich nicht sicher, ob sie lachen oder wütend werden sollte. Schließlich gab sie ihren zuckenden Mundwinkeln nach und grinste ebenfalls.

„Ich soll also Dein kleines, Dich anbetendes, Surfergroupie sein. Meine Intelligenz verstecken. Meine genialen Fähigkeiten als Agentin unter den Tisch kehren. Und wahrscheinlich soll ich auch noch den ganzen Tag in einem knappen Bikini herumlaufen. Ist es das, was Dir vorschwebt?"

Obwohl sich alle Sorgen um Kensi machten, gewann für einen Moment der Witz der Situation die Überhand. Das Bild, dass Joann da gezeichnet hatte, brachte alle zum Lachen. Doch dann wurde das Team wieder ernst.

„Okay, Leute, lasst uns weiter machen. Ihr geht also nicht als Touristen, sondern als Surfer nach Mexiko. Dazu braucht Ihr eine andere Tarngeschichte und eine andere Ausrüstung. Nell, sag Eric Bescheid. Und wir machen uns jetzt an den Plan." Callen lenkte die Energie seiner Kollegen wieder in die richtigen Bahnen.

…

„Ich denke, dass war's. Alles weitere hängt davon ab, was Deeks und Jo vor Ort erfahren werden. Deeks, hat sich die Drogenfahndung schon gemeldet?"

„Nein, Callen, noch nicht."

„Ich hatte gehofft, sie würden uns einen Kontakt vor Ort nennen. Jemand, der Euch unterstützen kann." Callen runzelte leicht die Stirn.

„Wir bekommen das schon hin, G, keine Sorge." Beruhigend sah Joann ihren Freund an. „Wir haben doch den Kontakt der DEA. Den Rest schaffen wir alleine."

„Wir können jedenfalls nicht darauf warten, dass sich die Drogenfahndung meldet. Wenn wir etwas von denen hören, geben wir Euch die Infos weiter." Callen warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Ihr müsst bald los."

„Ich schau mal, wie weit Eric ist." Deeks nickte Callen zu und verließ die Ops.

Auch Joann wandte sich zum Gehen. „Ich denke, ich sehe mal, ob Hetty alles hat, was wir brauchen."

…

Sam fand Joann im Clinch mit dem Sandsack. Er sagte kein Wort, wartete nur ab.

„Ich weiß, dass Du da bist, Sam." Schließlich hielt Joann den Sandsack fest und wandte sich Sam zu. „Wir holen Kensi da raus und bringen sie zurück. Lebend. Gleichgültig, was es mich kostet." Ihr Blick war durchdringend.

Sam nickte. „Ich weiß. Deswegen mache ich mir Sorgen. Es geht nicht darum, Kensi um jeden Preis da raus zu holen. Der Tod von Deeks oder Dir ist als Preis zu hoch. Das würde Kensi auch nicht wollen."

Einen Moment sah Joann ihn nur schweigend an. Schließlich trat sie auf Sam zu und ließ sich von ihm ihn die Arme nehmen. Er drückte sie fest.

„Wir kommen alle wieder, Sam, dass verspreche ich Dir. Außerdem seid Ihr ja auch noch da und passt auf uns auf."

Sam ließ Joann los und lächelte sie an. „Darauf kannst Du wetten!"

Joann erwiderte das Lächeln und gemeinsam gingen sie zu Hetty.

4


	2. Kapitel 2 Ermittlungen in Mexiko

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 2 - Ermittlungen in Mexiko**

„Bist Du sicher, dass wir jetzt alles haben, was wir brauchen?"

Joann war genervt. Deeks wollte nicht seine eigene Ausrüstung mitnehmen, also mussten sie auf dem Weg nach Mexiko noch alles einkaufen, was für ihre Tarnung notwendig war. Anscheinend kannte Deeks jeden Surferladen zwischen Los Angeles und der Grenze und musste in jeden hinein.

„Ihr Männer beschwert Euch ständig, wenn Ihr mit uns einkaufen gehen sollt. Aber dieser Einkaufsmarathon ist echt die Hölle! Außerdem wollen wir uns dort nicht tagelang aufhalten. Das soll, wenn möglich, eine Rein- und Rausoperation werden."

Deeks ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Ja, und wir wollen nicht auffallen. Joann, Du bist zwar nicht zum ersten Mal Undercover, aber zum ersten Mal in der Surferszene. Du musst mir einfach vertrauen. Ich weiß genau, was ich tue. Im Übrigen habe ich jetzt alles, was ich brauche. Wir können also direkt durchfahren."

Joann seufzte erleichtert auf. „Tut mir leid, Marty. Es ist keine Frage des Vertrauens. Ich kann mir einfach nicht helfen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als würde jede Minute bei diesem Einsatz zählen."

„Du machst Dir Sorgen um Kensi. Das ist doch normal." Deeks versuchte, Joann zu beruhigen, obwohl er selbst vor Sorge fast verrückt wurde.

Doch Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist mehr als das. Aber ich kann Dir keine Erklärung dafür geben." Sie lächelte schwach. „Mach Dir keine Gedanken, ich hab das schon unter Kontrolle."

Deeks wirkte nicht überzeugt, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu.

…

„Da ist die Cantina, von der unser DEA-Kontakt gesprochen hat." Misstrauisch betrachtete Joann das Gebäude, dann griff sie zu ihrem Handy. „Eric, wie sieht's aus?"

„Der Kollege von der DEA sagt, dass der Kontakt da ist. Er hat gerade mit ihm gesprochen. Ihr werdet erwartet." Es folgte eine kurze Pause, dann sprach Eric weiter. „Joann, seid bloß vorsichtig. Das ist keine gute Gegend für Mitarbeiter der Strafverfolgungsbehörden."

Joann lächelte leicht. „Keine Sorge, Eric, wir machen das nicht zum ersten Mal." Dann beendete sie das Gespräch. „Lass uns gehen, Marty."

Joann fühlte sich nicht wohl in ihrem Groupie-Outfit. Aber da überall Spione des Kartells sein konnten, hatte sie keine Wahl.

Deeks kannte Joann gut genug, um zu wissen, was in ihr vorging. Die offenherzige Kleidung behagte ihr nicht und sie gab nicht gerne die Naive. Unter anderem Umständen hätte er sie sicher kräftig aufgezogen, aber nicht heute. Er legte einfach seine Arm um ihre Schulter und drückte Joann kurz an sich.

„Ab jetzt Ron, Süße."

Joann knuffte ihn leicht. „Candy für Dich, Surferboy." Jetzt waren beide in ihrer Rolle.

…

Suchend sah sich Deeks um, während sie langsam Richtung Bar gingen. Die Gäste warfen einen kurzen Blick in ihre Richtung und kümmerten sich dann wieder um ihren eigenen Kram.

„Der Kerl in der Nische hinten rechts sieht uns immer noch an." Joann sprach so leise, dass Deeks sie kaum verstehen konnte.

„Ich hab's gesehen. Gehen wir hin."

Absolut dem Klischee entsprechend, kaute Joann mit halboffenem Mund auf einem Kaugummi und musterte mit leicht schräg gestelltem Kopf den Mann in der Nische.

„Ron und Candy?"

Innerlich zuckte Joann zusammen bei diesem Namen, aber äußerlich ließ sie sich nichts anmerken.

„Dann sind Sie Vargas." Deeks stellte keine Frage. Er ließ Joann auf die Bank rutschen und setze sich dann selbst. „Sie wissen, was ich haben will?"

„Ich habe die telefonische Bestellung bekommen."

Vargas ließ seinen Blick über die beiden schweifen und blieb an Joanns Dekolleté hängen. Sie veränderte leicht ihre Sitzposition und gewährte ihm einen noch besseren Einblick. Vargas schluckte leicht, wandte sich dann aber wieder Deeks zu.

„Haben Sie das Geld?"

„Sicher. Ich will die Waffen sehen."

Vargas nickte. „Natürlich. Wir treffen uns in einer halben Stunde. Sie bringen das Geld mit und ich die Waffen." Dann schob er Deeks einen Zettel zu. „Das ist der Treffpunkt. Sie gehen als erster." Dann warf er wieder einen Blick auf Joanns Ausschnitt. Besser, in ihn. „Du kannst gerne noch ein bisschen bleiben, Püppchen."

„Sie gehört mir, Vargas. Komm, Candy, wir gehen." Deeks ließ den Waffenhändler nicht aus den Augen, bis sie aus der Cantina raus waren. „Alles klar?"

„Natürlich." Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. „So wird man als Frau eben behandelt, wenn man etwas naiv und dazu noch ein wenig offenherzig ist. Kerle ziehen einen nun mal gerne mit Blicken aus." Sie warf Deeks einen schrägen Blick zu. „Hast Du garantiert auch schon gemacht."

Deeks verkniff sich seine Antwort. So etwas gehörte zu ihrer Rolle und anscheinend kam Joann damit klar. Er mochte es nicht, wenn seine Kolleginnen so behandelt wurden. Leider konnte er auch nicht abstreiten, selbst schon mal eine attraktive, leicht bekleidete Frau, so angesehen zu haben.

„Wohin müssen wir?" Joann hatte direkt nach dem Einsteigen ins Auto nach dem Stadtplan gegriffen.

Deeks grinste. „Fall nicht aus der Rolle, Süße. Eine ‚Candy' kann doch keinen Stadtplan lesen."

„Oh, natürlich, wie dumm von mir. Hier, Surferboy, such selber, wohin wir müssen." Joann lachte leise und reichte den Plan weiter.

…

„Da kommt er." Joann deutete auf die Staubwolke. Seufzend rückte sie ihren Ausschnitt zurecht.

„Okay, hier ist Eure Bestellung." Vargas öffnete den Kofferraum.

Deeks warf einen Blick hinein und griff sich eine der Waffen. Nacheinander prüfte er alle. „Okay. Ich nehme die Glock, die Beretta, die beiden M16 und reichlich Munition für alle. Wie viel?"

Vargas nannte eine Summe, die absolut lächerlich war. Deeks drehte sich um, machte Joann ein Zeichen und ging zum Auto.

„Hey, wo wollt Ihr hin?" Vargas sah ihnen verblüfft nach.

„Mir einen anderen Waffenhändler suchen, einen, der vernünftige Preise macht."

„Nun wartet doch. Wir können doch handeln."

„Ich handle nicht mit Dir. Mach mir einen guten Preis und wir kommen ins Geschäft. Wenn nicht, sind wir weg."

Deeks sah Vargas kühl an. Als der zögerte, stieg Deeks in den Wagen und ließ den Motor an.

„Schon gut!" Vargas nannte einen neuen Preis. Er lag im Rahmen dessen, was Joann und Deeks bereit waren, zu zahlen, allerdings im oberen Bereich.

Deeks stellte den Motor wieder ab. „Das klingt besser, aber noch nicht gut genug."

Diesmal nannte Deeks eine Betrag. Es ging noch ein-, zweimal hin und her, dann waren sich die Männer einigt. Joann behielt die ganze Zeit die Umgebung unauffällig im Auge. Nachdem Deeks die Waffen bezahlt hatten, warteten beide ab, bis Vargas verschwunden war.

„Hier." Deeks reichte ihr die Glock und die passende Munition, während er sich die Beretta nahm.

„Sieht gut aus. Könnte allerdings eine Reinigung vertragen." Sorgfältig prüfte Joann die Glock. „Wir müssen unterwegs irgendwo ein Waffenreinigungsset besorgen und in einer abgelegenen Gegend ein paar Schießübungen machen. Ich will sie testen."

„Sicher, wie Milady wünschen." Da war er wieder, der Clown in Deeks. Joann grinste.

…

„Du meine Güte!" Leicht entsetzt sah sich Joann in der einfachen und nicht ganz sauberen Hütte um. „Gehört es zum Image von Surfern, so zu leben?"

Deeks grinste. „Hardcore-Surfern ist ihre Wohnumgebung gleichgültig, sie halten sich sowieso den ganzen Tag am Strand auf."

„Da ich Deine Wohnung kenne, fällst Du also nicht unter diese Kategorie. Gut, dass wir nicht lange hier bleiben." Ein misstrauischer Blick fiel auf das Bett. „Ziemlich schmal." Und nach einer näheren in Augenscheinnahme. „Es hat schon Gäste."

„Wir werden nicht viel zum Schlafen kommen." Deeks packte seine Sachen aus. „Schnapp Dir Deine Kamera, wir gehen zum Strand."

Wieder schlüpfte Joann in die Rolle der nicht sehr intelligenten Candy. Sie machte eine Menge Fotos, nicht nur von Deeks. Sie himmelte ihn an, machte reichlich dümmliche Bemerkungen und fiel vor allen Dingen durch ihren knappen Bikini auf.

„Was denkst Du, gibt es einen Spion des Kartells unter den Surfern?" Joann sah fragend zu Deeks rüber.

„Ich bin sicher. Aber mir ist keiner im Speziellen aufgefallen. Vielleicht ist auch nur einer der Surfer Zuträger für Informationen im Austausch gegen Geld oder Drogen. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall vorsichtig sein."

Sie saßen am Strand und sahen übers Meer. Der Sonnenuntergang ließ es golden schimmern.

„Ich wünschte, Kensi könnte das sehen." Martys Stimme war voller Schmerz. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit sehr zusammengerissen. Aber in diesem stillen Moment kam seine Angst, seine Panik, durch.

„Ich auch." Joann drückte seine Hand. Sie sehnte sich nach G und seiner tröstlichen Umarmung. Aber in diesem Moment brauchte Deeks sie. Also packte sie ihre eigenen Ängste und Sorgen weg. „Wir holen Sie da raus. Kensi ist zäh. Sie wird ihren Entführern das Leben schon zur Hölle machen. Und uns beschimpfen, dass wir uns so lange Zeit gelassen haben."

Sein Lächeln wirkte etwas verkrampft. „Wahrscheinlich hast Du Recht. Wenn jemand das durchstehen kann, dann Kensi." Er starrte kurz vor sich hin. „Meinen Oberarmen fehlt sie auch. Die vermissen die ständigen blauen Flecken."

Joann lachte leise. „Sie wird bestimmt alles nachholen, was Deine Oberarme verpasst haben, wenn Du sie darum bittest."

Schwach grinste Deeks zurück. „Sicher tut sie das." Dann sah er wieder nachdenklich aufs Wasser. „Du solltest Surfen lernen, Jo."

„Was?" Leicht entgeistert sah sie Deeks an. „Wieso soll ich Surfen lernen, Marty?"

„Du bist eine gute Schwimmerin, kannst tauchen, fühlst Dich im Wasser wohl. Außerdem hast Du einen guten Gleichgewichtssinn. Warum solltest Du es nicht lernen?"

„Marty, ich bin gerne im Wasser. Aber auf dem Wasser? In einem Boot vielleicht oder meinetwegen ein Jetski. Aber auf einem Surfbrett?"

„Du hast es nie versucht, Jo, wie kannst Du es da ablehnen?" Es sah sie von der Seite an.

Joann zögerte. „Ich sag Dir was, Marty, Du bekommst Deine Chance. Sobald Kensi wieder zu Hause ist, darfst Du Dich bei mir als Surflehrer versuchen." Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin.

Deeks schlug ein. „Ich bin sicher, Du wirst Spaß haben." Dann grinste er wieder. „Ebenso wie alle anderen, die Dir zusehen werden! Autsch!" Er rieb sich den Oberarm.

Joann konnte ebenso gut und zielsicher zuschlagen wie Kensi.

…

Arm in Arm bummelten Deeks und Joann durch die Stadt. Sie hatten zuerst ein paar Einkäufe erledigt und nahmen jetzt den Ort in Augenschein.

„Es wimmelt hier nur so von Kartellangehörigen.", flüsterte Deeks Joann ins Ohr.

Sie lachte albern, als hätte sie gerade etwas Komisches gehört. Dann schmiegte sie sich an ihn. „Ich weiß, wir müssen sehr vorsichtig sein. Ist Dir das gelbe Gebäude aufgefallen?"

„Ja, da scheint ein Treffpunkt des Kartells zu sein." Er warf einen unauffälligen Blick über ihre Schulter. „Schräg gegenüber ist ein Restaurant. Hast Du vielleicht Hunger?"

„Ja, lass uns essen gehen."

Sie platzierten sich so, dass sie die Straße und das Gebäude unbemerkt beobachten konnten und unterhielten sich leise.

„Das ist nicht ihr Hauptquartier." Unter gesenkten Wimpern betrachtete Joann das Kommen und Gehen.

„Hatte ich auch nicht erwartet. Die meisten kommen mit Päckchen wieder heraus, nachdem sie ohne eines hineingegangen sind. Hier werden Drogen verteilt und Informationen ausgetauscht. Vielleicht können wir jemanden entdecken, der nach der Führungsriege aussieht und ihm folgen."

Joann nickte leicht. Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich über unverfängliche Themen. Niemand, der sie zufällig oder absichtlich belauschte, sollte ihre wahre Identität enttarnen. Joann hatte ihre Kamera unauffällig auf dem Tisch platziert und löste immer wieder aus. Vom Surfercamp aus wollte sie die Aufnahmen Eric mailen.

Als sie beim Kaffee waren, wurde Deeks plötzlich sehr aufmerksam. „Candy."

Joann folgte seinem Blick. Mehrere SUVs fuhren aus einem Tor neben dem gelben Gebäude heraus. Noch ein paar Leute verließen es, dann kam jemand, der es abschloss. Deeks legte Geld auf den Tisch und stand auf. Händchen haltend gingen sie zu ihrem Wagen und folgten dann in einigem Abstand den SUVs. Außerhalb der Stadt bogen die Fahrzeuge schließlich in eine Auffahrt ab.

„Kannst Du etwas sehen?" Deeks fuhr langsam an der Auffahrt vorbei.

„Da sind einige größere Gebäude. Schweinwerfer beleuchten das Gelände. Da scheint eine Menge los zu sein."

„Okay, dann versuchen wir mal einen Platz zu finden, von dem aus wir etwas sehen können."

…

Joann rief im Hauptquartier an. „Hallo, Eric. Du bist auf Lautsprecher. Hast Du die Fotos bekommen?"

„Ja, alles klar, Joann. Aber teilweise ist die Qualität echt mies."

„Ich durfte nicht erwischt werden, also habe ich beim Essen einfach immer bloß ausgelöst, Eric. Aber die Aufnahmen von der Anlage des Kartells sind in Ordnung, da bin ich sicher."

„Was ist mit den Koordinaten, die ich Dir gegeben habe?", wollte Marty wissen.

„Nell hat sie, Deeks. Sie kümmert sich bereits um einen Satteliten. Wie sicher seid Ihr, dass Kensi dort ist?"

„Wir haben sie nicht gesehen, wenn Du das meinst, Eric. Aber wo sollten sie Kensi denn sonst hingebracht haben? Oder habt Ihr neue Informationen von einer der anderen Behörden?"

„Nein, Deeks, nichts Neues. Ich hatte einfach nur gehofft…" Eric beendete den Satz nicht.

Sam schaltete sich jetzt in das Gespräch ein. „Was könnt Ihr uns zum Einsatzort sagen?"

„Das Gelände ist sowohl von einer hohen Mauer als auch von einem hohen, elektrisch geladenen, Zaun umgeben. In regelmäßigen Abständen sind Wachtürme. Dazwischen und überall auf dem Gelände _patrouillieren_bewaffnete Wächter." Deeks gab eine detaillierte Beschreibung des Geländes.

„Alle Gebäude sind stark gesichert, aber eines ist zusätzlich vergittert. Es ist ziemlich in der Nähe der Villa. Ich denke, in einem von beiden werden wir Kensi finden. Ich hoffe, dass wir bei Tag einen Hinweis finden, in welchem sie ist." Joann vervollständigte Deeks' Bericht.

„Wir bereiten dann alles vor. Seid vorsichtig, Ihr beiden." Callens ruhige Stimme tat Joann gut.

„Ihr auch." Joann beendete das Gespräch und hing einen Moment ihren Gedanken hinterher, bis Deeks sie ansprach.

„Fahren wir zurück, Joann, damit wir noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf kriegen. Wir müssen vor Sonnenaufgang wieder hier sein."

„Ja, sicher." Dann dachte sie an das Bett. „Ich glaube, ich schlafe lieber auf dem Boden. Ich teile mein Bett nicht so gerne mit Lebewesen, die mehr als zwei Beine haben."

5


	3. Kapitel 3 Währenddessen in Los Angeles

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 3 - Währenddessen in Los Angeles**

„Hetty, wie sieht es mit unserer Verstärkung aus?"

Callen stand vor dem Schreibtisch seiner Chefin. Leichte Anspannung war in seiner Stimme zu hören. Seit Hetty die Ops verlassen hatte, um ein paar Anrufe zu tätigen, hatte sie nichts mehr aufgehört, zu telefonieren.

„Ich fürchte, ich habe keine guten Nachrichten. Wir werden keine Befreiungsaktion starten. Es wurde uns untersagt."

„Wie bitte?" Sam war hinter Callen aufgetaucht. „Wir lassen niemanden zurück. Natürlich holen wir Kensi da raus. Deeks und Joann sind schließlich schon vor Ort. Was soll das jetzt?"

„Das ist eine Anordnung von ganz oben. Wir verhandeln nicht mit den Kartellen und wir werden auch keine Befreiungsaktion auf fremden Territorium durchführen. Die mexikanischen Behörden haben dem nicht zugestimmt."

„Sie wollten die doch gar nicht informieren." Callen sah Hetty fragend an.

Diese seufzte tief. „Das war mein letzter Versuch, nachdem ich überall abgeschmettert wurde. Niemand hat etwas zugegeben, aber da scheint irgendeine geheime Operation abzulaufen. Eine Befreiungsaktion unserer Agentin würde da nur stören."

„Und das heißt?" Sams Stimme war hart.

„Wir rufen Mr. Deeks und Miss MacKenzie zurück. Dann hoffen wir, dass Agent Blye selber einen Weg heraus findet."

„Niemals." Inzwischen war auch Ray aufgetaucht. „Wir lassen uns etwas einfallen."

Hetty schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie bekommen keine Verstärkung. Miss Jones und Mr. Beale wird der Zugang zu den Satteliten für das entsprechende Gebiet verwehrt. Von offizieller Seite werden wir in jeder Hinsicht blockiert. Außerdem wurde ich angewiesen, Sie alle von jeglicher Ermittlung im Entführungsfall von Agent Blye abzuziehen."

„Und inoffiziell?" Callen hielt Hettys Blick stand.

Hetty nickte langsam. „Ich stelle Sie alle frei, das gilt auch für Miss Jones und Mr. Beale. Durch die Entführung Ihrer Kollegin sind Sie alle zu stark abgelenkt, um sich anderen Fällen zu widmen." Hetty warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. „Jetzt habe ich einen Termin. In etwa zwei Stunden werde ich wieder zurück sein. Dann will ich niemanden von Ihnen mehr hier sehen. Ich rufe Sie an, wenn ich Sie wieder für einsatzbereit halte." Hetty griff nach ihrer Handtasche, nickte den drei Männern zu und ging.

„Und was nun?" Ray sah seine Kollegen verwirrt an, während sie zu ihren Schreibtischen zurück gingen.

Callen griff zum Telefon. „Eric, komm zu uns runter und bring Nell mit." Als die beiden erschienen, setzte er sie über den Stand der Dinge in Kenntnis.

„Was wollt Ihr machen? Ihr lasst doch Kensi nicht da unten?" Nell sah die Agenten mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Natürlich nicht, Nell. Wir brauchen zwei Dinge: Verstärkung und eine Ersatz-Ops." Callen sah in die Runde.

„Was ist mit Renko? Wenn wir ihn erreichen können, hilft er bestimmt." Sam blickte Callen fragend an.

„Gute Idee, versuch es. Da es um Kensi geht, ist er garantiert dabei. Wen noch?"

„Matt Bernhart, Callen. Er mag Kensi und ist immer für verrückte Sachen zu haben." Ray wartete das Nicken seines Vorgesetzten gar nicht ab, sondern griff direkt zum Telefon.

„Wie sieht es mit einer Ops aus? Gibt es irgend eine Ausweichmöglichkeit?" Die Frage galt Nell und Eric.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob die uns viel nützt, da mit Sicherheit unsere Zugriffscodes gesperrt wurden." Nell runzelte die Stirn. „Wir brauchen die Hilfe von jemandem, dessen Zugriffscodes unserer Freigabe entsprechen oder höher sind."

„Das dürfte nicht leicht sein, schließlich sind wir geheim. Die meisten mit vergleichbarer Berechtigung arbeiten sicher hier." Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Gedanken in Erics Kopf rasten. „Ich muss da mal ein paar Sachen prüfen…" Ohne auf die anderen zu achten, verschwand er in seiner Ecke.

„Ich versuche, so viele Daten wir möglich zu kopieren, bevor wir an keine mehr herankommen." Auch Nell verschwand.

…

„Ich habe Renko erreicht. Er ist dabei. Wir müssen ihn nur unterwegs nach Mexiko aufgabeln und ihm eine komplette Ausrüstung mitbringen. Renko ist mal wieder Undercover, kann aber wohl unauffällig für kurze Zeit verschwinden."

„Detective Bernhart ist auch dabei. Er will wissen, was er mitbringen soll und wo wir uns treffen."

„Okay. Sam, Ray, stellt dann schon mal unsere Ausrüstung zusammen. Ich habe da noch eine Idee für Verstärkung und für einen Treffpunkt. Ich sag Euch gleich Bescheid." Callen ging an Joanns Fach und holte dort ein Handy heraus. Schnell fand er die gesuchte Nummer.

Ein paar Minuten später stand Callen bei Ray und Sam und packten Waffen, Munition, Westen, Ferngläser und weitere möglicherweise nützliche Gegenstände zusammen. Nell und Eric stießen schließlich zu ihnen.

„Was habt Ihr erreicht?"

Nell hatte ihren Laptop unter den Arm geklemmt und in der anderen Hand hielt sie einen Alukoffer. „Ich habe alle Daten, die wir bisher zusammengetragen haben, Callen. Außerdem Ohrmikros, Minikameras und Sattelitentelefone."

„Und ich habe einen Weg gefunden, wie wir das System weiter nutzen können. Dazu brauche ich nur einen Ort mit WLAN-Zugang." Eric hatte sich zwei Laptoptaschen umgehängt und trug ebenfalls einen Alukoffer bei sich.

„Den Ort habe ich gefunden." Callen nannte eine Adresse, sah dann auf seine Uhr. „Wir treffen uns dort in einer Stunde. Alles klar?"

Eric und Nell nickten und verließen dann das Hauptquartier.

„Wir können für den Einsatz keines von unsere Fahrzeuge nehmen, G. Womit willst Du los?"

„Ich habe einen Gefallen eingefordert, Sam. Wir packen alles in Jos SUV und auf dem Weg nach Mexiko holen wir zwei andere Fahrzeuge ab."

Als Hetty ins Hauptquartier zurückkam, war ihr Team verschwunden. Mit sorgenvoller Miene brühte sie sich eine Tasse Tee auf.

…

„Leute, dass sind Scott und Jason Waters, Joanns Adoptivvater und -bruder. Sie werden uns verstärken und Scott stellt uns außerdem sein Haus als Zentrale zur Verfügung."

Scott führte Eric und Nell ins Wohnzimmer, die daraus in wenigen Minuten eine Computerzentrale machten. Die Männer stellten ihre Neugier und Überraschung angesichts des unerwarteten Kennenlernens von Joanns geheimnisvoller Familie beiseite, setzten sich ins Esszimmer und besprachen schnell und effizient das weitere Vorgehen.

„Was haben wir von Joann und Deeks gehört?" Ray sah Callen fragend an.

„Sie sind vor Sonnenaufgang los, um das Gelände zu observieren. Seit dem nichts mehr, Ray. Sie wissen auch noch nichts von der neuen Situation."

„Dann sollten wir sie informieren." Ray war sehr entschlossen.

„Sobald wir hier alles geregelt haben." Callen war nicht weniger entschlossen. Er verteilte die Ohrmikros und die Ausrüstung. „Wir brauchen einen zweiten Wagen. Alle Zusammen haben wir keinen Platz in Jos SUV."

„Wir können meinen nehmen." Scott meldete sich zu Wort. „Auch ein SUV."

„Wir fahren mit unseren Wagen nur bis in die Nähe von San Diego. Dort tauschen wir sie gegen zwei wüstentaugliche Fahrzeuge, die man nicht mit uns in Verbindung bringen kann. Anschließend sammeln wir Renko ein."

„Weißt Du schon, wo wir die Grenze überqueren werden, Callen?"

Jason hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten und nur den Ausführungen gelauscht. Auch wenn es Kensi war, die man entführt hatte, so steckte doch inzwischen auch Joann in Schwierigkeiten. Scott und er waren ernsthafte in Sorge. Dass keine offizielle Rettungsmission gestartet wurde, machte sie beide wütend.

„Nein, bisher nicht. Wir müssen uns ungesehen hinein- und dann auch wieder herausschleichen. Das wird nicht einfach." Auch Callen konnte inzwischen seine Sorge nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Wir sollten mit Renko sprechen. Der kennt überall jemanden."

Callen nickte. „Gute Idee, Sam. Okay, wie weit seid Ihr?" Nachdem alle ein ‚Startklar' bestätigt hatten, wandte sich G an Eric. „Habt Ihr inzwischen Zugriff aufs Hauptquartier?"

„In ein paar Minuten." Eric stöpselte hektisch ein paar Kabel um. Als er Callens skeptischen Blick sah, machte er kurz Pause. „Nell und ich kommen schon klar, Callen. Wir sind gleich soweit." Callen war nicht überzeugt.

Nell nickte heftig. „Wirklich, Callen, wir haben es fast. Fahrt los, wir kontaktieren Euch unterwegs."

„Wir müssen los, G." Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete Sam das Chaos.

„Okay, brechen wir auf." Dann wandte er sich wieder an die beiden Computercracks. „Beeilt Euch."

…

„Wir sind kurz nach Sonnenuntergang bei Euch, Deeks. Lasst Euch bis dahin nicht erwischen." Mit gerunzelter Stirn beendete Callen das Gespräch.

„Wie sieht es aus?" Jason sah zu Callen rüber.

„Nicht gut. Warte mal." Callen aktivierte sein Ohrmikro. „Könnte Ihr mich alle hören? … Gut. Joann und Deeks haben Kensi bisher nicht entdecken können. Allerdings haben sie zwei Gebäude identifiziert, in denen sie sein könnte. Sie werden sie weiter observieren." Callen seufzte. „Die beiden wollen auf jeden Fall heute Nacht zuschlagen. Joann sagt, sie haben eine Möglichkeit gefunden, auf das gesicherte Gelände zu kommen."

„Und was ist mit den beiden Gebäuden? Wissen sie auch schon, wie sie da rein kommen?"

„Dazu hat sich Joann ausgeschwiegen, Jason."

„Das heißt ‚nein'." Begleitet wurde diese Bemerkung von Scott mit einem tiefen Seufzer. „Manche Dinge ändern sie eben nie."

Jason grinste breit, verkniff sich aber jeden Kommentar dazu. Auch aus Callens Gesicht war für einen Moment die Sorge verschwunden und hatte einem Schmunzeln Platz gemacht. Als er zu Jason hinüber sah, begannen beide zu lachen. Schließlich hörten sie über ihre Ohrmikros auch die anderen lachen.

„Wenn ich Euch mal unterbrechen darf, da vorne ist Renko." Sam mischte sich ein.

„Hallo, Leute, dann bringt mich mal auf den aktuellen Stand." Renko machte es sich auf der Rückbank bequem.

„Das ist Jason, Jos Bruder." Renko ließ sich seine Überraschung nicht anmerken, sondern nickte Jason kurz zu. Dann schilderte Callen knapp und präzise die Situation. „Deine Ausrüstung liegt hinten, da ist auch ein Ohrmikro bei. Sag mal, Renko, Du hast doch überall Kontakte. Kennst Du jemanden bei der CBP? Wir müssen ungesehen über die Grenze kommen."

„Ja, vielleicht, Callen. Ich werde mal ein bisschen telefonieren."

Geduldig warteten sie ab, während Renko mehrere Gespräche führte. Schließlich hatte er den richtigen Ansprechpartner dran.

„Ja, das hast Du richtig verstanden. Wir dürfen sie offiziell nicht rausholen, deswegen brauchen wir Deine Hilfe. … Genau, ganz unauffällig rein und raus. … Das ist mir klar, aber wir lassen sie auf keine Fall da. … Ja, danke, ich warte auf Deinen Anruf." Renko seufzte. „Mein Kontakt macht sich schlau und nennt uns dann die Koordinaten."

„Bis dahin fahren wir wohin, Renko?"

Er nannte Callen die grobe Richtung.

…

Renko prüfte die Angaben des GPS-Gerätes mit den Daten, die ihm sein Kontakt gegeben hatte. „Okay, Callen, wir haben die Grenze fast erreicht."

„Verstanden, Renko. Zeit, die Lichter auszumachen. Sam?"

„Ich bin so weit."

Unbeleuchtet und im Schritttempo fuhren die beiden Geländewagen weiter. Sam und Callen trugen Nachtsichtgeräte.

„Jason, versuch Joann zu erreichen. Ich will wissen, ob sie Kensi entdeckt haben."

„Schon dabei." Jason wählte immer und immer wieder Joanns Handynummer, ohne Erfolg. „Ich erreiche sie nicht, Callen. Hast Du Deeks' Nummer?"

„Das habe ich schon vergeblich versucht." Ray meldete sich über die Ohrmikros. „Wahrscheinlich haben sie die Handys abgeschaltet."

„Sie haben Ohrmikros. Können wir sie darüber erreichen?"

„Keine Ahnung, Jason. Da fragst Du am Besten Eric."

„Ja, klar, mach ich."

„Nein, Jason, damit können sie sich nur untereinander verständigen. Ich werde mal etwas versuchen. Wartet einen Augenblick." Nach einer kurzen Pause meldete er sich wieder. „Den beiden geht es gut. Noch."

„Was heißt das, Eric?", fragte Sam scharf.

„Sie haben beschlossen, Kensi alleine rauszuholen. Ihrer Meinung nach seid Ihr zu weit weg. Solange können oder wollen sie nicht warten." Erics Stimme war anzuhören, dass er diese Nachricht nicht gerne weitergab.

Die dieser Information folgenden Flüche waren eindeutig nicht jugendfrei.

„Wie schnell erreichen wir die beiden?" Callen beruhigte sich als erster.

„In ungefähr drei Stunden." Renkos Auskunft löste eine neue Welle von Flüchen aus.

„Wir müssen schneller fahren, Callen, weniger auf Sicherheit bedacht."

„Das können wir nicht, Scott, noch nicht. Das Gelände ist zu schwierig, um hier ohne Licht Gas zu geben. Wir sind nicht schneller bei ihnen, wenn wir uns festfahren oder einen Unfall haben."

„Das weiß ich. Wir müssen das Risiko eingehen und eher wieder mit Licht fahren."

Callen dachte über Scotts Vorschlag nach. „Sam?"

„Scott hat Recht, G. Es ist ein Risiko, aber so erreichen wir die zwei vielleicht rechtzeitig, um sie vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren."

Jason warf Callen einen Blick zu, aber auf Grund des Nachtsichtgerätes konnte er in seinem Gesicht nicht erkennen. „Ich bin ebenfalls der Meinung, dass es das Risiko wert es. Und weder Dad noch ich würden Jos Leben aufs Spiel setzten."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Callen leise. „Okay, Sam, machen wir's."

Es wurde ein verdammt holprige Fahrt.

5


	4. Kapitel 4 Befreit

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 4 - Befreit**

„Ich bin sicher, Kensi ist in der Villa. In dem vergitterten Lagerhaus lagern sie garantiert nur ihre Drogen." Deeks starrte angestrengt durch sein Fernglas. „Man sieht immer die gleichen vier Leute mit Paketen hineingehen und ohne Pakete wieder herauskommen. Sie würden Kensi nie zwischen den Drogen festhalten."

„Ich bin Deiner Meinung. Das sollte es für uns leichter machen." Joann beobachtete die Villa.

„Wie kommst Du darauf? Beim Kartellboss einzubrechen, wird wohl kaum leichter sein." Deeks fragte sich, ob Joann auf Grund von Schlafmangel nicht mehr klar denken konnte.

„Niemand wird damit rechnen. Die Leute hier haben viel zu viel Angst, um bei ihrem Boss einzubrechen. Es gib garantiert Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, um Eindringlinge abzuhalten. Aber sobald wir in der Villa sind, können wir uns bestimmt frei bewegen. Wahrscheinlich hat nur noch sein Büro ein zusätzliches Sicherheitssystem."

Deeks dachte darüber nach, nickte schließlich zögernd. „Ich bin nicht sicher, ob du Recht hast. Aber wir haben keine andere Wahl." Dann warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Die anderen werden uns nicht rechtzeitig erreichen. Wir müssen jetzt rein."

Joann warf einen letzten Blick durch ihr Fernglas. „Ich weiß. Gehen wir."

Bei der Observierung des Geländes hatte Joann eine winzige Lücke in den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen entdeckt. Deeks und sie würden nur einen kurzen Augenblick haben, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit.

„Jetzt!" Deeks zog Joann mit sich und ging dann sofort mit ihr in Deckung.

„Niemand scheint uns gesehen zu haben.", flüsterte Joann erleichtert.

„Hoffentlich bleibt das so. Komm, wir müssen weiter." Deeks lief los.

Sorgsam jede Deckung nutzend, liefen die beiden auf die Villa zu. Zweimal entkamen sie nur knapp einer Entdeckung. Die Anspannung bei ihnen nahm zu. Doch dann war ihnen das Glück hold. Während sie sich der Villa näherten, sahen sie den Kartellboss auf den Balkon treten. Sie konnten nicht genau sehen, was er machte, aber nur wenige Augenblicke später, wurde er zurück in Haus gerufen. Dabei ließ er die Balkontür offen.

„Los, dass ist unsere Chance!" Flink wie ein Wiesel rannte Joann los und kletterte auf den Balkon.

Überrascht von Joanns akrobatischen Fähigkeiten hatte Deeks Mühe, ihr zu folgen. „Verdammt! Musst Du ausgerechnet jetzt beweisen, dass der Mensch von den Affen abstammt?"

Joann ignorierte diese halblaute Bemerkung und half ihm stattdessen. Vorsichtig spähten sie ins Haus. Joann konnte Stimmen hören, aber niemanden sehen. Nach einem kurzen Blickwechsel mit Deeks, betraten sie die Villa. Wachsam liefen sie durch den Raum. Die Stimmen entfernten sich von den beiden Agenten. Schnell und professionell durchsuchten sie die Zimmer und gingen dann zur nächsten Etage hinunter. Auch wenn sie üblicherweise andere Partner hatten, arbeiteten sie als eingespieltes Team zusammen. In Parterre fanden sie Kensi ebenfalls nicht. Als sie sich auf den Weg in das Kellergeschoss machen wollten, kamen die Stimmen wieder näher.

„Schnell, bevor sie uns entdecken!" Deeks schob Joann in einen Raum und schaffte es im letzten Moment, die Tür zu schließen. Die spanisch sprechenden Stimmen klangen wütend. Ausgerechnet vor ihrer Tür blieben sie stehen. Eine der Stimmen wurde immer lauter. Joann lauschte angespannt. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall an der Tür. Joann machte einen Satz nach hinten und wäre fast gestürzt. Im letzten Moment konnte Deeks sie festhalten. Schließlich entfernten sich die Stimmen wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung mit Dir?", wollte Deeks flüsternd wissen.

Joann nickte. „Ja, klar. Aber ich bin nicht sicher, ob ich alles richtig verstanden habe, was gesprochen wurde." Fragend sah sie Deeks an.

„Anscheinend haben sie mitbekommen, dass der NCIS weiter ermittelt. Außerdem hat Kensi ihnen nicht gegeben, was sie wollen." Dann runzelte Deeks die Stirn. „Was ich nicht verstanden habe, war die Sache mit dem Auto… Es hat ihn total aufgeregt und echt sauer gemacht." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, ich habe es nicht richtig verstanden. Es war zu undeutlich." Deeks konnte einen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken. „Gehen wir weiter. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis uns das Glück verlässt."

Joann sah Deeks unglücklich an. „Ich weiß."

Leise folgte sie Deeks durch den Flur und dann eine Treppe hinunter. Im Kellergeschoss war der Spa-Bereich untergebracht. Auch hier suchten sie vergeblich nach Kensi.

„Ich verstehe das nicht." Deeks war verwirrt. „Wir haben alles durchsucht. Ich war so sicher, dass Kensi hier in der Villa ist."

Joann war nicht weniger verwirrt. „Ich auch. Alles andere schien unlogisch."

Bevor sie weitere Überlegungen anstellen konnten, hörten sie Stimmen und Schritte. Hektisch sahen sich die beiden nach einem Versteck um.

„Die Sauna! Schnell!" Joann schob Deeks in die entsprechende Richtung. Sie konnten gerade noch die Tür schließen, bevor drei Männer im Raum standen.

Einer von schimpfte aufgeregt in Spanisch, während die beiden anderen ihm mit leicht eingezogenem Kopf folgten. Vor einer Steuerung der Klimaanlage blieb er stehen. Während er weiter seine Männer beschimpfte, gab er einen Code ein. Ein Regal, das an der gleichen Wand stand, schwang zur Seite und die Männer gingen durch den entstandenen Eingang.

„Wir müssen hinterher!" Deeks wollte aus der Sauna raus und hinter den dreien her.

Joann griff nach ihm und hielt ihn zurück. „Warte!", zischte sie leise. „Sie werden uns sonst sehen!"

„Wenn die Tür zufällt, kommen wir nicht mehr rein!", erneut versuchte Deeks, die Sauna zu verlassen.

Nochmals zerrte Joann ihn zurück. „Ich bin Dir voraus." Sie hielt ihr Handy in der Hand.

Deeks warf einen Blick drauf und zog dann die Augenbraue hoch. „Du hast aufgenommen, welchen Code er eingegeben hat?"

Joann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Dinger haben doch nicht ohne Grund eine Kamerafunktion." Sie warf einen Blick durch das Fenster der Tür. „Jetzt können wir gehen."

Bevor Joann den Code eingab, lauschte Deeks an der versteckten Tür. Erst als er nickte, tippte sie. Deeks trat zurück und hob seine Waffe. Das Regal schwang zur Seite und vorsichtig schlichen die beiden durch. Die Stimmen kamen vom Ende des Ganges. Falls sie hier entdeckt wurden, gab es kein Versteck und keine Deckung, denn die Türen auf beiden Seiten waren mit elektronischen Codeschlössern gesichert. Trotzdem gingen sie weiter.

„Das ist sie, das ist Kensi!" Deeks wollte direkt in den Raum stürzen, aus dem Kensis Stimme kam.

Mit einem Ruck zog Joann ihn zurück. „Nein! Nicht jetzt! Sobald sie weg sind, holen wir Kensi da raus, ganz unauffällig."

Widerwillig ließ sich Deeks von Joann aus dem Gang ziehen. Sie versteckten sich wieder in der Sauna. Es sollte nicht lange dauern. Nur wenige Minuten später kamen die drei Männer wieder heraus. Der Boss war noch wütender als zuvor.

„Was hat er gesagt?" Joann sah Deeks fragend an. „Ich habe wieder nur einen Teil verstanden. Joann seufzte. „Ich muss unbedingt mehr für mein Spanisch tun, wenn wir wieder zurück sind."

„Er hat hauptsächlich geflucht. Kensi sagt ihm immer noch nicht, was er wissen will. Außerdem hat er seine Männer als unfähig beschimpft. Es hat mit der Drogenproduktion zu tun. Irgendetwas ist schief gelaufen. Da war auch wieder die Sache mit dem Auto." Deeks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay, jetzt lass uns Kensi holen."

Als sie vor der Tür standen, hinter der sie kurz zuvor Kensis Stimme gehört hatten, wurden sie ausgebremst.

„Hast Du diesen Code auch gefilmt?" Deeks starrte das Schloss an.

„Nein. Aber ich habe Eric ein paar Tricks abgeschaut." Joann öffnete die Abdeckung. Nach einer kurzen Musterung schlug sie mit dem Griff ihrer Waffe auf das offene Tastenfeld. Es gab einen Funkenregen und die Tür ging auf.

„Kensi? Kensi, sag doch etwas!" Deeks trat als erster ein und ging direkt auf die Gestalt zu, die auf einer Matratze auf dem Boden lag.

Stöhnend drehte sich Kensi um und sah Deeks an. „Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass Du endlich hier auftauchst." Sie nuschelte stark. „Was hat Dich so lange aufgehalten?"

Joann sog scharf die Luft ein, als sie in das Gesicht ihrer Freundin sah. Es war blutverschmiert, grün und blau von Blutergüssen, ihre Lippen waren geschwollen. Dann bemerkte Joann, dass Kensis Arme und Beine gefesselt waren. Deeks hatte Kensi schon aufgerichtet, so dass Joann keine Probleme hatte, die Fesseln durchzuschneiden.

„Wir müssen schnell hier raus, Kensi. Kannst Du laufen?" Deeks sah sie besorgt an.

„Ein bisschen." Kensi versuchte aufzustehen, schaffte es aber nicht alleine.

Deeks zog sie hoch und stützte sie. „Ich helfe Dir. Joann?"

„Okay. Ich gehe vor."

Joann lief den Gang hinunter und sicherte den Spa-Bereich für Deeks und Kensi. Die Treppen hinauf war schwierig, da Kensi sich nur mühsam bewegen konnte. Aber sie war auch zäh und gab niemals auf. Nur aus diesem Grund lebte sie noch.

„Wir nehmen den direkten Weg, nicht über den Balkon." Joann warf Kensi einen kurzen Blick zu. Deeks nickte.

Es war ein Risiko, aber Kensi war nicht in der Lage, zu klettern. So leise wie möglich rannten sie durch den Flur. Joann hatte sich für die Hintertür entschieden, um eine größere Chance zu haben, nicht gesehen zu werden. Die drei kamen ungesehen aus dem Haus, aber dann verließ sie das Glück. Nach nur wenigen Metern wurden sie entdeckt und die Wachen eröffneten das Feuer auf sie.

„Los! Los! Beeilt Euch!" Eilig scheuchte Joann Kensi und Deeks um eine Hausecke, hinter der sie etwas geschützter waren. Hektisch klemmte sich Joann ihr Headset ans Ohr und wählte.

„Beale."

„Eric, wo sind die anderen? Wir brauchen sie hier! Und zwar sofort!" Einen zu wagemutigen Angreifer vertrieb Joann mit gezielten Schüssen.

Eric vernahm den Schusswechsel ganz deutlich. „Was ist los bei Euch, Joann? Habt Ihr Kensi?"

„Natürlich, blöde Frage!" Mit einem heftigen Ruck wurde Joann von Deeks zurück in die Deckung gezogen. Eine Kugel flog nur knapp an ihr vorbei. „Danke, Marty!"

„Joann? Deeks? Meldet sich mal jemand von Euch?" Eric war eindeutig besorgt.

„Wir haben Kensi, wurden aber bei der Flucht entdeckt. Der Weg zu unserem Wagen wurde uns verstellt. Wir brauchen die anderen, damit sie uns Feuerschutz geben und Dich, um einen Weg hier heraus zu finden. Also, wo sind sie?"

„Nell hat gerade mit Callen gesprochen. Sie brauchen noch etwa zwanzig bis dreißig Minuten zu Euch. Hast Du…" Abrupt verstummte Eric, angesichts der heftigen Flüche, die Joann vom Stapel ließ. Als sie einen Moment Luft holte, sprach er weiter. „Hast Du die Koordinaten für Euren Wagen? Dann kann ich versuchen, einen Weg für Euch zu finden." Eric konnte einen Wortwechsel zwischen Deeks und Joann vernehmen, auch wenn er kein Wort verstand. „Hallo? Joann? Hast Du gehört, was ich gesagt habe?"

„Ja, Eric, jedes Wort. Ich bin nicht taub, nur ein wenig beschäftigt!" Dann rasselte sie ein paar GPS-Daten herunter.

Eric gab diese sofort ein, fand aber auf den Sattelitenaufnahmen kein Auto. „Euer Fahrzeug ist weg, Joann. Wahrscheinlich haben sie es gefunden."

„Verdammt!" Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, um welches Auto es in dem Gespräch gegangen war, dass Deeks und sie nicht verstanden hatte. „Deeks, wir brauchen ein anderes Fahrzeug. Sie haben unseres gefunden und weggebracht!"

Deeks' Antwort konnte Eric nicht verstehen, aber sie klang nicht sehr freundlich.

„Joann? Hier ist Nell. Ich habe einen Parkplatz oder Fuhrpark auf dem Gelände entdeckt. Dahin kann ich Euch lotsen."

„Danke, Nell. Leg los!"

Joann gab die Anweisungen an Deeks und Kensi weiter. Sie kamen leider nicht ohne Beschuss davon, aber Nell dirigierte sie so, dass sie es nur mit wenigen Gegner zu tun hatten. Das war auch gut so, denn Kensi wurde immer wackeliger und benötigte immer mehr Unterstützung beim Laufen.

„Hey, Jo, sieh mal! Dass ist doch unser Jeep, oder?" Deeks deutete auf eines der Fahrzeuge und lief direkt darauf zu.

„Nicht, Marty, das könnte eine Falle sein!"

Entweder hörte Deeks sie nicht oder ignorierte sie ganz bewusst, jedenfalls lief er weiter. Schimpfend rannte Joann ihm nach. Während Deeks Kensi hineinhalf, warf Joann einen eiligen Blick unter das Auto und unter die Haube. Sie konnte keinen Sprengkörper entdecken. Falls die Leute vom Kartell dem Wagen einen Sender verpasst hatten, würde sie ihn sicher nur durch eine aufwendige Suche entdecken. Dazu hatten sie jedoch keine Zeit. Joann klemmte sich hinter das Steuer und gab Gas. Das Auto wurde von mehreren Schüssen getroffen, fuhr aber weiter. Ohne Abzubremsen jagte Joann durch das verschlossene Tor. Sie machte sie nicht die Mühe, auf der Straße zu bleiben, sonder fuhr sofort Querfeldein. Es dauerte nicht lange, da konnte sie im Rückspiegel Verfolger ausmachen.

„Marty, gib mir das Nachtsichtgerät. Wir können sie nur abhängen, wenn wir ohne Licht fahren." Und wenn es keinen Sender gab, dachte sie im Stillen, sagte aber nichts.

Deeks kramte in einer der Taschen und reichte dann das gewünschte Gerät weiter. Hinter der nächsten Kuppe schaltete Joann die Scheinwerfer aus und wechselte die Richtung. Sie hoffte, dass der Moment, in dem sie für ihre Verfolger nicht zu sehen gewesen war, ausgereicht hatte. Eine Weile sah Joann im Spiegel noch die Scheinwerferkegel der anderen Fahrzeuge, aber dann waren sie alleine.

Deeks hatte inzwischen ihr GPS-Gerät hervorgeholt. „Du fährst zu weit nach Osten, Jo. Die nächste Straße ist im Westen und die Grenze im Norden."

„Das wissen unsere Verfolger auch. Also werden sie in diese beiden Richtungen suchen. Wir fahren noch ein ganzes Stück nach Osten, bevor wir uns nach Norden wenden. Straßen sollten wir meiden, da das Kartell überall seine Spitzel hat."

„Schon richtig, aber Kensi bekommt die holprige Fahrt nicht." Besorgt warf Deeks einen Blick auf den Rücksitz.

„Ich halte das schon aus, Marty." Kensi nuschelte immer noch. „Sie dürfen uns nicht erwischen."

„Eric? Nell? Könnt Ihr mich noch hören?" Joann hatte die Verbindung ins Hauptquartier nicht unterbrochen, aber sie hörte nur noch Rauschen. „Marty, versuch Du es, ich habe anscheinend den Kontakt verloren."

Nach mehreren vergeblichen Versuchen, gab Deeks es auf. „Keine Ahnung, warum, aber ich kann niemanden erreichen. Ich dachte, Eric hätte uns Sattelitentelefone mitgegeben. Die müssten doch auch mitten in der Wüste funktionieren?"

„Hast Du es auch bei G und Sam versucht?"

„Ja, natürlich, Joann. Sowie bei Ray, Renko und Bernhart. Ich bekomme keine Verbindung."

„Verdammte Technik! Wenn man sie wirklich braucht, lässt sie einen im Stich!" Mit der Schimpferei versuchte Joann nur, ihre Angst zu verbergen. „Hoffentlich hat Nell uns noch auf dem Schirm." Wie sollten die anderen sie finden, wenn sie keinen Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen konnten.

Schweigend fuhren sie weiter. Nach einer Weile begann der Wagen, zu stottern. Schließlich kamen noch einige weitere unerquickliche Geräusche dazu und dann blieb er stehen. Das Auto gab keinen Mucks mehr von sich. Deeks und Joann griffen sich Taschenlampen und versuchten, die Ursache herauszufinden.

„Der Tank hat ein Leck. Wir haben zwar noch den Ersatzkanister, aber wahrscheinlich läuft der Sprit schneller raus, als wir ihn nachgießen können." Joann seufzte und sah dann Deeks an, der unter der Motorhaube hing.

„Hier sieht's auch nicht besser aus. Es stecken mehrere Kugeln in diversen Teilen des Motors. Ein Wunder, dass wir soweit gekommen sind."

Schweigend tauschten die beiden Blicke aus. Schließlich war es Kensi, die als erste etwas sagte.

„Wir müssen laufen."

„Nein, Kens, dass schaffst Du nicht." Deeks sah sie liebevoll an. „Wir werden hier waren. Die anderen finden uns bestimmt. Ich bin sicher, Nell und Eric sehen uns auf den Sattelitenbildern und führen sie her."

„Idiot."

Joann grinste trotz der verfahrenen Situation. Der ‚liebevolle' Umgangston zwischen den beiden war sowohl berühmt als auch berüchtigt. Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Die Situation ist etwas verfahren. Sie haben mit Sicherheit einen Störsender. Anders kann ich mir nicht erklären, warum wir keine Verbindung mit dem Sattelitentelefon bekommen. Das heißt aber auch, dass sie in der Nähe sind. Um nicht in die Hände des Kartells zu fallen, müssen wir zu Fuß weiter. Dadurch verringern wir aber auch die Möglichkeit, dass unsere Leute uns finden. Ein Fahrzeug ist leichter auf Sattelitenaufnahmen zu finden als drei Fußgänger. Abgesehen davon hat Marty Recht, Kensi. Du bist nicht in der Lage, weite Strecken zu laufen. Wir werden Dich tragen müssen."

Kensi und Deeks tauschten einen Blick aus und schüttelten den Kopf.

„Die Ähnlichkeit mit Callen ist manchmal echt erschreckend." Deeks sah Joann schräg von der Seite an.

„Lass uns gehen.", nuschelte Kensi.

„Ich packe nur zusammen, was wir brauchen." Joann durchsuchte in Windeseile die Ausrüstung und packte ein, was sie für notwendig hielt. Dann schulterte sie den Rucksack und nickte Deeks zu. „Ich bin fertig. Aber Dir ist klar, dass ich ein Stadtmensch bin und mich in der wilden Natur nicht wirklich auskenne."

„Nach Norden."

„Klar, dass weiß ich, Kensi. Aber ohne GPS habe ich keine Ahnung, wo Norden ist. Deeks?"

Der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nicht mehr als Du."

„Da lang." Kensi hatte einen Blick in den Himmel geworfen und zeigte jetzt in eine Richtung.

„Bis Du sicher?" Joann sah Kensi zweifelnd an.

Kensi versuchte, Joann anzufunkeln, aber mit ihren geschwollenen Augen ging das nicht gut.

„Schon klar, Kensi, ich hab's verstanden. Marty?"

Er nickte und half Kensi hoch. Dann marschierten die drei los.

6


	5. Kapitel 5 In der Wüste Teil 1

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 5 - In der Wüste Teil 1**

„Callen, ich habe keinen Kontakt mehr zu Deeks und Joann." Erics Stimme klang gepresst. „Sie haben mit ihrem Wagen das Gelände des Kartells verlassen und sind in die Wüste gefahren. Plötzlich war der Kontakt weg."

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Callen scharf.

„Der Handykontakt wurde unterbrochen und die Sattelitenüberwachung war gestört. Als die Störung vorbei war, konnten wir die drei nicht mehr erreichen. Nell versucht jetzt, sie mit Hilfe des Satteliten zu finden. Aber wir wissen nicht, in welche Richtung sie gefahren sind."

Callen gab die Informationen an die anderen weiter. Sofort kamen Antworten.

„Nach Norden. Dort ist die Grenze." Sam klang ruhiger, als er tatsächlich war.

„Nein, Joann wird vorher versuchen, ihre Verfolger abzuhängen. Wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie tiefer in die Wüste gefahren sind." Scott klang sehr überzeugt, obwohl auch er nur hoffen konnte, dass es so war.

„Nur, wenn ihr GPS-Gerät funktioniert. Joann ist ein Stadtmensch. Ohne technische Hilfe findet sie sich in der freien Wildbahn nicht zurecht." Stille breitete sich nach Jasons Bemerkung aus.

„Eric? Nell? Wenn eine Störung das Sattelitentelefon und Eure Überwachung außer Funktion gesetzt hat, wie ist es mit einem mobilen GPS-Gerät?"

„Das von Joann und Deeks, Callen?"

„Ja, Eric, genau das."

„Es funktioniert auch nicht. Das Störsignal geht gezielt gegen Sattelitenkommunikation vor."

„Danke, Nell. Ich melde mich gleich wieder." Callen seufzte leise.

Scott bekam es dennoch mit. „Was ist los?"

„Nell sagt, dass jegliche Sattelitenkommunikation gestört wird. Die drei wissen also nicht, wohin sie fahren. Außerdem bedeutet es, dass wir den Kontakt nach L.A. verlieren, sobald wir in die Reichweite des Störsenders kommen."

„Das ist übel." Jasons Stimme klang rau.

„Kensi ist bei ihnen. Sie kann sich auch ohne Technik orientieren. Wo immer sie jetzt auch sind, sie werden sich nach Norden begeben." Sam klang absolut überzeugt.

„Was ist mit den Ohrmikros, werden sie auch gestört?" Ray war unsicher. Bisher hielten sie den Kontakt zwischen den beiden Fahrzeugen über die Ohrmikros.

„Ich glaube nicht, Ray, sie haben eine andere Arbeitsweise. Nell hätte uns bestimmt gewarnt, wenn das der Fall wäre." Callen klang sicherer, als er war. „Leute, wir können im Moment nicht machen. In ein paar Minuten haben wir unser Ziel erreicht, dann sehen wir weiter."

…

Auf dem Kartellgelände herrschte hektische Betriebsamkeit. Die Anzahl der Wachen war verdoppelt worden und man hatte in aller Eile zusätzliche Scheinwerfer aufgestellt, um das Gelände besser beleuchten zu können. Einige Männer waren dabei, dass Tor zu reparieren, das Joann durchbrochen hatte.

„Die sind ja ganz schön aufgeschreckt worden, G."

Sam und Callen hatten sich auf einem Hügel positioniert und beobachteten das Gelände durch Infrarotferngläser.

„Kein Wunder, Sam. Zwei Amerikaner sind unbemerkt eingedrungen, haben eine wichtige Geisel befreit und sind entkommen, obwohl sie es mit einem zahlenmäßig deutlich überlegenen Gegner zu tun hatten."

„Ich wünschte, wir könnte verstehen, was dort gesprochen wird. Dann bekämen wir vielleicht eine Ahnung, wo wir suchen müssen."

„Eric und Nell werden sie finden. Ganz sicher, Sam."

Sam gab dazu keinen Kommentar ab, musterte nur weiter das Gelände.

„Wir sollten die noch weiter beschäftigt halten. Je mehr sie zu tun haben, desto weniger Leute können sie auf die Suche schicken. Ich habe dazu genau das Richtige aus der Waffenkammer mitgenommen."

Callen sah zu seinem Freund rüber, konnte aber in der Dunkelheit nur Umrisse sehen. „Was hast Du vor?" Aufmerksam lauschte er Sams Plan. „Gut, so machen wir es."

Vorsichtig zogen sich die beiden zu den Wagen zurück.

…

„Nell, wir brauchen die letzten Koordinaten, die Du von Joann und Deeks hast. Vielleicht können wir sie von hier aus finden."

„Klar, Callen. Ich maile sie Dir sofort."

„Sam, wie weit bist Du?"

„Kann losgehen, G."

Scott beobachtete den Blickaustausch zwischen den beiden. „Was habt Ihr vor?"

„Wir werden denen jetzt ein bisschen einheizen." Callen wollte keine weiteren Angaben machen.

Als Scott den Granatwerfer sah, den Sam aus dem Kofferraum holte, nickte er zustimmend. „Wenn sie beschäftigt sind, schicken sie keine weiteren Verfolger los."

Auf Grund der Sattelitenaufnahmen, die Nell tagsüber gemacht hatte, fanden sie den perfekten Abschussort. Callen begleitete Sam als Rückendeckung. Der feuerte in aller Ruhe die zwölf Schuss aus dem Magazin in das Gelände. Zwei der Granaten trafen Chemikalienlager. Die daraus resultierenden Explosionen und Feuer verursachten ein Chaos, dass durch die anderen Treffer noch gefördert wurde. Zufrieden machten sich die Männer auf zu den Koordinaten, die Nell ihnen gegeben hatte.

…

„Okay, und was jetzt?" Suchend sah Ray sich im Licht der Scheinwerfer und Taschenlampen um.

Die Antwort kam von Scott. „Wir suchen die Spuren ihres Fahrzeuges und folgen ihnen dann."

„Im Dunkeln?" Matt Bernhart glaubte, sich verhört zu haben.

Renko zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Du hast es hier mit Seals und Marines zu tun. Wenn die jemanden unbedingt finden wollen, finden sie auch eine Spur in der Wüste bei Sandsturm. Hier geht es um Kensi und Joann. Sie werden die Spur finden."

„Du hast Deeks vergessen." Matts Stimme war scharf.

„Nein, Matt, ganz bestimmt nicht." Renko ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

„Zuzugeben, dass ihnen die Frauen wichtig sind, ist einfacher. Sie würden für Deeks genau dasselbe tun, es aber immer runterspielen. Genau wie Deeks umgekehrt." Ray kannte seine Kollegen nur zu gut.

„Hier lang." Sam stand auf und begann, der gefundenen Spur zu folgen.

„Wie kannst Du sicher sein, Sam, hier sind reichlich Fahrzeugspuren." Matt musterte im Lichtkegel seiner Taschenlampe den sandigen Boden.

Sam, Scott, Jason und Callen drehten sich gleichzeitig zu Matt um und starrten ihn an.

„Schon gut, Leute, war ja nur 'ne Frage…" Matt hielt den Blicken stand.

Eine Weile reichten die Scheinwerfer aus, um der Spur zu folgen. Doch dann wurde der Boden immer steiniger und schließlich war sie weg. Wieder stiegen die vier aus und begannen, zu suchen. Diesmal fand Jason die Spur wieder. Er ging den Wagen voraus und führte sie so weiter. Schließlich erreichten sie das liegengebliebene Fahrzeug von Joann und Deeks.

„Den hat's übel erwischt." Mit kritischer Miene sah sich Renko den liegengebliebenen Wagen an. „Ein Wunder, dass sie es bis hierher geschafft haben."

„Sie scheinen aber nicht verletzt zu sein, denn ich sehe nirgendwo Blut." Man hörte Ray die Erleichterung an.

„Aber wir werden Schwierigkeiten haben, ihnen weiter zu folgen." Sam sah nicht glücklich aus. Der Boden war zu steinig, um Fußspuren zu entdecken. „Wir müssen warten, bis es hell wird."

„Vielleicht nicht." Callen griff zu seinem Telefon. „Nell, Eric, wir brauchen Eure Hilfe." Knapp schilderte er den beiden die Situation. „Ihr müsst Euch etwas einfallen lassen, sonst können wir nur raten, wo sie sind."

„Verstanden, Callen, wir kümmern uns darum."

…

Eric sah Nell besorgt an. „Wir suchen schon die ganze Zeit mit den Satteliten, aber das ist, wie die Nadel im Heuhaufen zu finden."

„Ich weiß. Wir müssen die Suche anders angehen. In zwei Stunden geht die Sonne auf, bis dahin müssen wir sie gefunden haben, Eric."

„Hast Du eine Vorstellung, was wir ändern können? Ständig ist das Sattelitensignal weg, wie sollen wir da weiter kommen?" Wütend wandte sich Eric seinem Laptop zu.

Nell sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Das ist es. Das Störsignal. Wir können sie nicht erreichen, also sind sie im Bereich des Störsignals. Das grenzt das Gebiet ein, in dem sie sich aufhalten. Ich kann da ein paar Algorithmen anpassen…" Nell murmelte leise vor sich hin, während sie mit fliegenden Fingern auf ihrer Tastatur tippte.

„Natürlich, warum bin ich da nicht eher drauf gekommen." Eric schüttelte den Kopf über sich selber. Für einen Moment blickte er Nell über die Schulter. „Das könnte funktionieren…"

…

„Callen, ich denke, wir haben da eine Idee. Solange wir Joann und Deeks nicht über ihre Telefone erreichen, sind sie im Bereich des Störsenders. Der hat nur eine begrenzte Reichweite. Wir haben den Bereich die „blinde Zone" genannt. Die Koordinaten habe ich Euch bereits gemailt."

„Ja, sie sind angekommen, Nell. Aber das Gebiet ist immer noch sehr groß. Außerdem verlieren wir den Kontakt zu Euch, wenn wir da rein gehen."

„An dem Problem arbeiten wir noch. Wir dachten, Ihr könntet um die „blinde Zone" herum fahren und von Norden aus darauf zu." Nell zögerte kurz. „Ihr wart Euch doch sicher, dass sie nach Norden unterwegs sind, oder?"

„Das sind wir immer noch, Nell. Aber was dann? Das Gebiet hat einen Durchmesser von ca. 30 km und das ist verdammt groß." Callen war nicht überzeugt.

„Wir arbeiten an einem Plan, wie Ihr den Störsender ausschalten könnt." Eric schaltete sich ein. „Ist die technische Ausrüstung noch in dem Wagen?"

„Moment." Callen sah nach. „Ja, die haben sie nicht mitgenommen. Warum?"

„Packt sie ein. Wie gesagt, wir arbeiten noch an dem Plan." Eric war nicht bereit, ins Detail zu gehen. „Ihr solltet ausreichend Abstand zu den Koordinaten halten, damit Ihr nicht bei einem Richtungswechsel hinein geratet."

„Sicher, Eric. Wir machen uns dann wieder auf den Weg." Callen seufzte. „Okay, Leute, Eric und Nell wollen, dass wir die technische Ausrüstung mitnehmen. Am Besten packen wir alles ein, was Deeks und Joann zurückgelassen haben."

„Was planen die zwei?", wollte Sam wissen.

„Sie wollen das Störsignal aufheben. Wahrscheinlich müssen wir dazu irgendetwas basteln." Callen war sich nicht sicher, was er von der Idee halten sollte. Dann gab er den Inhalt des Telefongespräches wieder.

…

„Es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann geht die Sonne auf." Joann stolperte vor Müdigkeit. Sie war zwar gut trainiert, aber nichts hatte sie auf einen nächtlichen Wüstenmarsch vorbereitet. Die Schultern taten ihr von dem ungewohnten, schweren Rucksack weh.

„Wie lange laufen wir weiter?" Deeks war auch erledigt. Die ganze Zeit hatte er Kensi gestützt und sie streckenweise getragen.

„So lange wir es durchhalten." Schon wieder stolperte Joann, diesmal fiel sie hin.

„Jo?"

„Nichts passiert, Marty." Sie rappelte sich wieder auf. „Ich bin nun mal ein Stadtmensch und diese unebenen Wege nicht gewohnt."

Diese Bemerkung entlockte Deeks ein gequältes Grinsen. „Klar, Du bewegst Dich ausschließlich auf Highheels über perfekt gepflasterte Promenaden."

Joann lachte müde.

„Idiot!" Kensis keuchende Stimme löste große Besorgnis bei beiden aus.

„Dein Wortschatz war schon größer, Kens. Lass Dir mal was Neues einfallen."

Zur Antwort gab sie Deeks einen Faustschlag gegen den Oberarm. Er fiel nicht sehr kräftig aus.

Trotzdem jaulte er auf und rieb sich den Arm. „Autsch! Musst Du immer so feste zuschlagen?"

Joann lächelte schwach über Deeks' Versuch, Kensi ein gutes Gefühl zu geben. Dann gingen sie weiter.

…

„Das funktioniert alles nicht, Nell. Es fehlen einfach zu viele Komponenten." Eric gab endlich zu, dass er geschlagen war. „Was machen wir nun?"

„Ich weiß es auch nicht." Nell seufzte. „Wir müssen es den anderen sagen."

„Ich rufe Callen an."

…

Schweigend lauschte Callen Erics Ausführungen. „Verstanden. Wir melden uns dann wieder bei Euch." Dann wandte er sich den anderen zu. „Nell und Eric finden keine Möglichkeit gegen das Störsignal. Wir können nur hoffen, dass die Leute vom Kartell aufgeben."

„Und was machen wir in der Zeit? Sollten wir sie nicht suchen?" Matt wandte sich an Callen. „Wir haben doch die Richtung von ihrem letzten Aufenthaltsort. Wir könnte sie bestimmt finden."

„Sie könnten die Richtung gewechselt haben. Norden ist relativ. Vielleicht sind sie nach Nordwesten oder -osten weitergegangen. Was ist, wenn sie sich nicht mit Eric in Verbindung setzten, weil ihre Handys aus anderen Gründen nicht funktionieren. Vielleicht wurden die bei der Schießerei beschädigt oder sie haben sie auf der Flucht verloren." Jason gab die Antwort, auch wenn Matt Callen angesprochen hatte.

„Ich glaube, sie werden nicht mehr verfolgt." Ray mischte sich in das Gespräch ein.

„Was?" Sofort drehten sich alle zu ihm um.

„Ich beobachte schon eine ganze Weile Nells ‚blinde Zone'. Erst hat sie ihre Stellung nicht geändert und jetzt wandert sie nach Süden. Ich denke, die Verfolger geben auf."

Alle scharrten sich um Ray und beobachteten das Sattelitenbild. Er hatte Recht. Callen griff sofort zum Telefon.

„Beale."

„Eric, seht Ihr das auch? Das Störsignal verlagert sich nach Süden."

„Was? … Ja, Du hast Recht! Sieht aus, als wollten sie in ihr Hauptquartier zurück. Hey, jetzt ist es ganz weg! Callen, wir versuchen sofort, die beiden zu erreichen." Abrupt beendete Eric das Gespräch.

…

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Joann begriff, dass ihr Sattelitentelefon klingelte. „Marty, warte, dass ist mein Telefon!" Hastig kramte Joann im Rucksack nach dem Gerät. „MacKenzie."

„Joann, kannst…mich…suchen…nicht…weg. Joann? Jo?"

„Hallo? Eric? Kannst Du mich hören? Eric?…Verdammt, die Leitung ist tot!" Wütend sah Joann auf ihr Display, dann sah sie hoch zu Deeks. „Der blöde Akku ist am Ende. Was ist mit Deinem Telefon?"

Deeks seufzte. „Das wurde auf unserer Flucht beschädigt. Es funktionierte schon vor dem Störsignal nicht mehr." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Was ist mit dem GPS-Gerät?"

Wieder kramte Joann im Rucksack. „Es geht!" Große Erleichterung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg, aber ich glaube, wir müssen etwas mehr nach Westen."

„Nein, das ist nicht gut." Kensi war immer schlechter zu verstehen. „Sie suchen uns im Norden. Wenn wir nach Nordwesten gehen, können sie uns nicht finden."

Joanns Gedanken überschlugen sich in ihrem Kopf richtig. Sie war körperlich total erschöpft, aber das klingelnde Telefon hatte sie wieder motiviert. „Was ist an Deinem Gerät kaputt, Marty? Funktioniert der Akku noch?"

Sofort begriff Deeks, worauf sie hinaus wollte und entfernte den Akku. „Hier, versuch es!"

Gespannt starrten beide auf das Display.

„Das ist nicht viel Saft. Ich glaube nicht, dass es für ein Gespräch reicht." Joann war enttäuscht.

„SMS."

„Was? Kensi, ich habe Dich nicht verstanden." Joann sah ihre Freundin an.

„S-M-S!" Kensi klang schon fast verzweifelt.

„Sicher, für eine SMS dürfte der Saft noch reichen. Gute Idee, Kens." Liebevoll sah Deeks sie an. „Dann müssen wir uns nur noch überlegen, wem wir welche Nachricht schicken."

Joann starrte auf das GPS-Gerät. „Unsere Koordinaten und die Richtung, die wir einschlagen werden. Dann können sie uns auf der Linie abfangen."

„Ja, klingt gut. Willst Du sie Callen schicken?"

„Nein, Marty, an Eric und Nell. Ihre Handys werden auf jeden Fall funktionieren. Möglicherweise ist der Störsender an den leeren Akkus schuld, dann könnte die Geräte der anderen auch betroffen sein."

Doch Deeks schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann würde das GPS-Gerät auch nicht mehr funktionieren. Trotzdem, mach das." Er warf einen kurzen, nachdenklichen Blick auf Kensi. „Wenn Du ihnen unsere Richtung mitteilst, könnten wir doch nach Nordwesten gehen."

„Nein." Kensi sah die beiden eindringlich an. „Immer direkt nach Norden. Das ist besser."

Joann verstand nicht, warum Kensi so eindringlich auf Norden bestand. Gleichgültig, in welche Richtung sie gingen, überall war Wüste.

Kensi erkannte den Zweifel in Joanns Augen. „Im Nordwesten sind Dörfer, die das Kartell beherrscht. Im Norden ist nur Wüste."

„Okay, dann machen wir das so." Joann las die Daten ab, tippte sie ein und verschickte dann die Nachricht. „Gehen wir weiter. Auch wenn anscheinend das Störsignal weg ist, können sie uns immer noch verfolgen."

Während Joann die Sachen wieder in den Rucksack packte, warf Deeks einen Blick hinein.

„Jo?" Er flüsterte.

Erstaunt sah Joann zu ihm hoch. „Was ist?" Auch sie flüsterte.

„Wo ist das Wasser? Hast Du vergessen, es einzupacken?" Deeks konnte kaum glauben, was er da Joann gefragt hatte.

„Nein. Die Kühlbox wurde getroffen. Ich habe so viel von dem ausgelaufenen Wasser aufgefangen, wie ich konnte."

Die beiden sahen sich an und warfen dann einen Blick zu Kensi. Als sich ihre Blicke wieder trafen, verstanden sie sich auch ohne Worte.

…

„Ich hatte sie ganz kurz, aber dann war die Verbindung wieder weg. Ich glaube nicht, dass Joann mich verstanden hat." Eric war tief enttäuscht.

„Konntet Ihr sie orten, Eric?" Callen hatte so gehofft, dass Eric Joann telefonisch erreichen würde.

„Nein, der Kontakt war zu kurz." Nell war müde und deprimiert. Da war es Deeks und Joann gelungen, Kensi zu befreien und jetzt hatten Eric und sie die drei in der Wüste verloren. Das war eine echt grandiose Leistung.

„Verstanden." Callen überlegte kurz. „Ihr müsst die Sattelitenaufnahmen prüfen, die nördlich der ‚blinden Zone' gemacht wurden, nachdem die Verfolgung abgebrochen wurde. In dem Gebiet müssen sie sein. Mail Ray einen Teil der Aufnahmen, er soll Euch von hier aus helfen." Nachdem Eric bestätigt hatte, beendete Callen das Gespräch. Auf die fragenden Blicke schüttelte er nur den Kopf. „Die Verbindung war zu kurz und zu schlecht. Ray, sie schicken Dir Sattelitenaufnahmen."

Müde nickte er. „Ja, ich sehe sie mir dann an. Und was machen wir von hier aus?"

Diese Frage löste eine hitzige Diskussion aus. Callen hörte ihnen eine Weile ruhig zu, dann griff er zu seinem Telefon.

„Eric, Du musst ein paar Daten für mich eingeben und sie dann auf die Karte des Gebietes hier legen."

„Leg los, ich bin soweit." Neugierig sah Nell ihm über die Schultern. „Alles drin, Callen, die Mail muss jeden Moment bei Euch sein."

Inzwischen umringten alle Ray, um einen Blick auf den Laptop zu werfen. Callen deutete auf einen Punkt in der Karte.

„Wenn die drei ihre Richtung beibehalten haben, dürften sie jetzt ungefähr hier sein. Allerdings ist es wahrscheinlicher, dass sie von der direkten Linie abgewichen sind. Das Gelände ist nicht einfach, wir wissen nicht, wie schnell sie sind und die Orientierung nur nach den Sternen ist nicht exakt. Daher dürften sie etwa in diesem Gebiet sein." Callen zeigte auf einen größeren Bereich um den vorher bezeichneten Punkt herum.

„Das ist noch eine Menge Wüste, G, die wir absuchen müssen." Sam sah Callen ernst an.

„Deswegen fangen wir sofort an. Wir teilen uns auf. Ray, leg ein Raster über das Gebiet und sobald ein Feld abgesucht ist, markier es. Schick uns die Karte auf die Telefone und wiederhol das nach jeder Änderung. Scott, Renko, Ihr fahrt mit mir, alle anderen mit Sam. Beeilen wir uns."

…

Joann wusste nicht, wie oft sie inzwischen gestürzt war. Sie war müde, erschöpft und durstig. Die Sonne brannte erbarmungslos vom Himmel. Deeks wurde auch immer langsamer, da er Kensi inzwischen fast die ganze Zeit tragen musste.

„Wir müssen eine Pause machen, bis die schlimmste Hitze vorbei ist, sonst kommen wir irgendwann gar nicht mehr weiter."

Deeks nickte nur. Sein Mund war zu trocken, um zu sprechen. Joann sah sich um und deutete dann auf eine Felsengruppe etwas abseits ihrer Richtung.

„Lass uns dahin gehen, okay?"

Statt einer Antwort änderte Deeks nur die Richtung. Im Schatten der Felsen öffnete Joann den Rucksack. Sie mussten sparsam mit dem Wasser sein, aber ohne ging es nicht. Vorsichtig nahm sie einen kleinen Schluck und reichte die Flasche dann weiter. Deeks begnügte sich mit der gleichen kleinen Menge, bevor er vorsichtig die Flasche Kensi an die Lippen hielt. Langsam ließ er das kostbare Nass in ihren Mund laufen.

„Tut mir Leid, Kens, aber mehr gibt es nicht. Wir müssen uns das Wasser einteilen." Deeks schob ihre Hände von der Flasche weg und gab sie Joann zurück. Schwach nickte Kensi.

Die nächsten Stunden verbrachten sie im Schatten. Deeks und Joann wechselten sich mit dem Schlafen ab, damit immer einer von ihnen auf Kensi aufpassen konnte. Die rührte sich kaum und war ziemlich blass. Joann hatte Angst, dass die Schläge innere Verletzungen verursacht hatten. Sollte dies der Fall sein, würde sie langsam innerlich verbluten. Immer wieder sagte sich Joann, dass Kensi es schon schaffen würde. Niemand sonst hätte so lange durchgehalten.

„Wir müssen langsam weiter. Es wird noch etwas dauern, bis es dunkel wird, aber da wir Nachts nicht so schnell voran kommen…" Joann beendete den Satz nicht, da Deeks schon aufgestanden war. Vorsichtig zog er Kensi hoch und der Marsch ging weiter.

8


	6. Kapitel 6 In der Wüste Teil 2

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 6 - In der Wüste Teil 2**

„Wie lange noch, bis es dunkel wird?" Matt sah besorgt Richtung Sonne, die sich immer mehr dem Horizont näherte.

„Vielleicht noch eine Stunde, eher weniger." Scotts Stimme klang gepresst. Je länger Joann und ihre Freunde draußen in der Wüste waren, um so mehr sank ihre Überlebenschance. Scott schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Joann war ein Stadtmensch. Dort konnte sie untertauchen, mit ihrer Umgebung verschmelzen oder in ihr auffallen, was immer sie wollte. Dort konnte sie überleben. Er seufzte leise.

Jason hörte seinen Vater seufzen. Er machte sich bestimmt nicht weniger Sorgen, aber er vergaß auch nicht, dass Joann niemals aufgab. „Dad, wir werden sie rechtzeitig finden."

„Jason hat Recht, Scott." Callen schien vollkommen ruhig. „Joann mag zwar kein Naturkind sein, aber sie wird klar kommen. Sie hat einen klugen Kopf und, was noch wichtiger ist, sie ist nicht alleine. Deeks, Kensi und Joann sind ein gutes Gespann. Die drei erreichen zusammen alles, was sie sich vornehmen."

Mit ruhiger Stimme ergriff Sam das Wort. „Wir werden sie finden. Lebend. Joann und Kensi sind die zähesten Frauen, die ich kenne. Die stellen sogar die meisten Männer problemlos in den Schatten. Deeks ist eine Nervensäge, aber auch er gibt nie auf. Jeder von ihnen ist viel zu stur, um zu sterben."

Die Männer waren sich nicht sicher, ob Sam sich selbst oder ihnen Mut machen wollte. Aber Tatsache war, dass er Recht hatte.

„Okay, suchen wir weiter. Ausruhen können wir uns nach Sonnenuntergang. Ein Planquadrat schaffen wir noch." Callen stieg wieder in den Wagen und die übrigen folgten seinem Beispiel.

…

Mit Erleichterung sah Joann die Sonne untergehen. Jetzt würde es endlich kühler werden. Müde, erschöpft und durstig stolperte sie weiter.

Besorgt beobachtete Deeks, dass Joann immer unsicherer lief. Auch ihm fiel jeder Schritt schwerer. Inzwischen musste er Kensi tragen, sie konnte nicht mehr laufen. „Wir müssen uns ausruhen, Jo."

„Noch nicht, Marty. So lange der Mond scheint, können wir weitergehen." Sie stolperte schon wieder.

„Jo, Du kannst nicht mehr und ich bin auch fertig. Wir können nicht weiter." Deeks klang entschlossen.

„Marty, wir haben kein Wasser mehr. Wir kommen also noch genauso weit, wie uns unsere Füße tragen. Sobald die Sonne wieder aufgeht, müssen wir einen schattigen Platz suchen und hoffen, dass die SMS durchgegangen ist. Dann können wir nämlich nur noch warten."

Einen Moment starrte Deeks sie nur an. Dann wurde ihm etwas klar. „Wann hast Du das letzte Mal etwas getrunken, bevor uns das Wasser ausging?" Er erhielt keine Antwort. „Joann MacKenzie, ich habe Dich etwas gefragt!"

Sie seufzte. „Heute morgen, Marty. Du und Kensi, Ihr hattet es nötiger."

„Das ist Unsinn, dass weißt Du genau! Verdammt noch mal, es war dumm und leichtsinnig! Ich kann schließlich nicht Euch beide tragen!" Deeks war wirklich sauer.

„Das musst Du auch nicht! Ich halte so lange durch, wie es notwendig ist!" Diesmal stolperte Joann nicht nur sonder fiel lang hin. Fluchend rappelte sie sich wieder auf.

„Willst Du so bis Sonnenaufgang weitermachen? Du brichst Dir bei einem Deiner nächsten Stürze noch die Knochen!" Deeks schwankte zwischen Wut und Sorge.

Einen Moment schloss Joann die Augen und holte dann tief Luft. „Ich muss durchhalten, Marty, und ich werde es. Bis Sonnenaufgang."

In dem Zwielicht konnte Deeks ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht mehr sehen, aber ihre Stimme klang sehr entschlossen. Er gab nach. „Okay, bis Sonnenaufgang."

Langsam gingen sie weiter.

…

Die Männer hatten sich einen Platz zum Übernachten gesucht, die Wachen verteilt und sich nach einem kargen Abendessen schlafen gelegt. Als Sam Callen wecken wollte, weil seine Wache dran war, musste er feststellen, dass der gar nicht geschlafen hatte.

„G, ich weiß, dass Du weniger Schlaf brauchst, als alle Menschen, die ich kenne. Trotzdem, ein paar Stunden brauchst Du auch."

„Mir geht es gut."

Als Antwort darauf stieß Sam nur ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus.

„Wirklich, Sam, es ist alles in Ordnung." Callen versuchte, seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Ich habe etwas geschlafen und bin erst seit ein paar Minuten wach."

Sam schnaubte wieder, er glaubte Callen kein Wort. „Irgendwo da draußen in der Wüste sind drei von uns verschollen. Sie sind Deine Kollegen und Deine Freunde. Mal abgesehen davon, dass die Frau, die Du liebst, dabei ist. Sag mir noch mal, dass es Dir gut geht, und zwar so, dass ich es Dir glaube."

Einen Moment schwieg Callen. Dann gab er nach. Sam hatte es verdient, dass er ihm gegenüber offen war. „Ja, Du hast Recht, es geht mir nicht gut. Ich mache mir ernsthaft Sorgen. Die Situation an sich ist schon gefährlich genug. Dazu kommt, dass sie nicht viel Wasser haben können. Du hast die Kühlbox gesehen. Der Boden unter dem Wagen war noch nass, als wir ihn gefunden haben." Callen schluckte, machte kurz eine Pause. „Kaum Wasser, wenig oder keine Nahrung, ohne zu wissen, wo sie sind, Kensi möglicherweise verletzt. Und dann ausgerechnet Jo und Deeks. Die beiden einzigen im Team, die außerhalb der Stadt aufgeschmissen sind. Wir beide wären mit der Situation besser klar gekommen."

„Glaubst Du, G, Du hättest Deeks davon abhalten können, Kensi nach Mexiko zu folgen? Oder Joann, ihn zu begleiten?"

„Nein, Deeks wäre auf jeden Fall nach Mexiko gegangen. Aber Joann wäre in L.A. geblieben, wenn einer von uns beiden Deeks begleitet hätte. Dann wäre das alles anders ausgegangen."

„Vielleicht, G. Aber ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob Joann in L.A. geblieben wäre, selbst wenn Du oder ich Deeks begleitet hätten. Außerdem war der Plan mit dem Surferpärchen wirklich gut. Damit haben die beiden innerhalb von zwei Tagen alles rausgefunden, was sie wissen mussten."

„Klar, Sam, und warum waren sie dann so leichtsinnig, ohne uns einzugreifen?"

„Keine Ahnung, G, aber sie werden einen Grund gehabt haben. Den werden die zwei uns dann schon sagen, wenn wir sie gefunden haben. Danach darfst Du ihnen auch gerne den Arsch aufreißen." Sams Grinsen war gezwungen.

„Keine Sorge, dass werde ich dann schon machen." Callen erwiderte das gezwungene Grinsen. Doch dann folgte ein echtes Lächeln. „Danke, Sam."

„Schon gut, Kumpel."

…

Verwirrt fuhr Eric hoch. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass er über seinem Laptop eingeschlafen war. Eric sah sich nach Nell um. Sie hatte sich im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt und schlief. Was hatte ihn geweckt? Eric sah sich um. Als sein Blick auf sein Handy traf, fiel der Groschen. Es war ein SMS-Signal gewesen. Hastig griff Eric nach seinem Handy.

„Nell, Nell, wach auf, wir haben sie!"

„Was?" Nell schoss auf der Couch hoch. „Eric, was ist passiert?"

„Sie haben uns eine SMS geschickt! Mit Koordinaten und Richtungsangabe. Ich maile sie gerade an Ray. Wir wissen jetzt genau, wo Callen und die andere suchen müssen. Ruf sie an, Nell, sie sollen sofort losfahren!"

Nell lief so hastig zu Eric, dass sie stolperte. „Zeig her!" Eric schob ihr sein Handy zu. „Das ist ja fantastisch!" Suchend blickte sie sich um, entdeckte dann ihr eigenes Telefon. Sie griff danach, wollte Callens Nummer wählen und hielt abrupt inne. „Ich habe die SMS auch bekommen. Eric, sie ist schon mehrere Stunden alt! Wieso kommt sie jetzt erst an?"

„Keine Ahnung, darum kümmern wir uns später. Ruf Callen an, dass ist jetzt wichtiger."

…

„Callen."

„Wir haben sie! Wir wissen wo sie sind! Eric hat Ray alle Daten gemailt." Nell war immer noch ganz hektisch vor Aufregung.

„Warte, Nell, einen Augenblick. Ray? Ray, aufwachen! Wirf den Laptop an! Okay, Nell, was ist los?"

„Eric und ich habe eine SMS bekommen. Darin gibt Joann ihre Koordinaten an und die Richtung, in die sie gehen werden. Eric hat die Daten in die Karte eingegeben. Irgendwo auf dem Vektor müssen sie sein!"

„Ray?" Callen wurde ungeduldig. Alle anderen waren inzwischen auch wach und warteten gespannt, was passiert war.

„Ja, ich habe Erics Mail." Ray prüfte die Koordinaten. „Wir sind nicht weit weg von dem Vektor, den er angibt."

„Nell, wir haben alles. Wann hat Joann die SMS geschickt?"

„Das ist schon gestern gewesen. Wir wissen nicht, warum es so lange gedauert hat, bis sie ankam."

„Danke, Nell, Euch beiden. Das war gute Arbeit." Callen holte tief Luft. „Wir brechen auf, sobald die Sonne aufgegangen ist. Nein, Ray, nicht früher." Callen fiel ihm direkte ins Wort. „Wir wissen nicht, wie weit sie auf diesem Vektor gekommen sind. Wenn sie sich ein wenig abseits davon einen sicheren Platz gesucht haben, fahren wir im Dunkeln an ihnen vorbei."

Ray verkniff sich jeden weiteren Kommentar und nickte nur.

„Wie viel Sprit haben wir noch?" Renko wandte sich den praktischen Erwägungen zu.

Die Männer machten eine Bestandsaufnahme und bereiteten sich auf den Aufbruch vor.

…

Langsam fuhren sie durch die Wüste, immer die Richtung entlang, die ihnen Joann vorgegeben hatte. Aufmerksam musterten sie die Gebiete rechts und links.

„Wie weit können sie gekommen sein?" Renko warf einen Blick auf sein Telefon. Ray hatte die Karte an alle weitergeleitet.

„Schwer zu sagen. Keine richtige Ausrüstung, Kensi möglicherweise verletzt, da sollten sie nicht so weit kommen. Aber sie wissen nicht, dass sie nicht mehr verfolgt werden oder dass wir ihre Nachricht bekommen haben. Also werden sie alles aus sich herausholen, was nur irgendwie möglich ist." Sam klang nachdenklich.

„Du meinst, sie werden uns überraschen?" Matt warf Sam einen hoffnungsvollen Blick zu.

Entschlossen nickte Sam. „Das werden sie."

…

„Marty…" Joann hatte Mühe, zu sprechen. Ihre Stimme krächzte nur noch.

„Was?" Deeks klang nicht besser.

„Die Staubwolke da vorne…ist die echt oder eine Fata Morgana?" Joann richtete sich auf und deutete in eine Richtung.

Deeks drehte sich langsam um. Sein Blick folgte Joanns ausgestrecktem Arm. Er blinzelte. „Ich glaube, die ist echt…Aber wer macht sie?"

Die beiden tauschten einen kurzen Blick aus. Es gab hier keine Versteckmöglichkeiten. Die kleine Felsgruppe, bei der sie in der Nacht schließlich angehalten hatten, bot ihnen lediglich Schatten. Deeks stand auf und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Einen Moment schwankte er vor Erschöpfung und Durst, fasste sich dann aber wieder. Joann kniete sich vor Kensi hin. Die hatte nichts mitbekommen. Joann war sich nicht sicher, ob Kensi schlief oder bewusstlos war. Aber das war jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Die Staubwolke kam schnell näher.

…

„Callen, auf elf Uhr!" Rays Luchsaugen hatten die Plane zwischen der kleinen Felsgruppe entdeckt.

Scott griff zu seinem Fernglas und schaute in die angegebene Richtung. „Ich sehe eine Plane und zwei Leute…nein, es sind drei! Ich glaube, wir haben sie gefunden." Scott schwankte zwischen Angst und Erleichterung.

Ohne weitere Rückfragen hatte Callen die Richtung geändert und hielt jetzt direkt auf die kleine Felsgruppe zu. Sam folgte ihm.

…

„Es sind zwei Fahrzeuge, Jo. Keine Ahnung, woher." Deeks zog seine Waffe und machte sich bereit.

Auch Joann brachte sich in Schussposition. Wer immer da auch kam, sie würden es ihnen nicht leicht machen. „Zeigen wir denen, dass wir keine leichte Beute sind."

In diesem Moment rührte sich Kensi. „Was ist los?", flüsterte sie.

Joann konnte sie kaum verstehen. „Es ist alles in Ordnung, Kensi. Schlaf weiter, ja?"

„Du lügst und das ziemlich schlecht." Kensi zog sich hoch und sah in die Richtung, in die Joann und Deeks zielten. Dann sackte sie wieder zusammen und schloss die Augen.

…

„Joann? Deeks? Könnt Ihr mich hören?" Callen versuchte, die zwei über sein Ohrmikro zu erreichen. Sie waren jetzt in Reichweite, allerdings wusste er nicht, ob sie die noch trugen.

„Was ist, wenn sie es nicht sind?" Jason sprach so leise, dass nur Callen und sein Vater ihn hören konnten. „Wenn das Kartell uns eine Falle stellt?"

„Das werden wir früh genug merken, Großer. Gehen wir vom Besten aus, nicht vom Schlimmsten." Scott versuchte, sich selber auch zu beruhigen.

„Joann? Deeks? Meldet Euch, verdammt noch mal!" Callen hatte sich die ganze Zeit zusammengerissen, aber jetzt bröckelte sein Schutzwall.

„G, benutzt die Lichthupe!" Sam schaltete sich ein. „Wenn sie ihre Ohrmikros nicht mehr tragen, kannst Du sie rufen, soviel Du willst."

„Nur Kensi kann morsen. Joann und Deeks können damit nichts anfangen, Sam." Trotzdem begann Callen, mit der Lichthupe Signale zu geben.

…

„Was machen die da?" Deeks starrte auf die Fahrzeuge, von denen das vordere unregelmäßig mit dem Licht blinkte.

Joann brauchte einen Moment, um zu registrieren, was Deeks meinte. Sie blinzelte. Das Denken fiel ihr schwer, sie war so durstig. Doch dann machte es klick. „Kensi, kannst Du mal schauen? Ich glaube, das sind Morsesignale…"

Mühsam richtete Kensi sich wieder auf und sah angestrengt in Richtung der Fahrzeuge. „Du…hast…Recht…Jo…Es…heißt…" Kensi fiel das Sprechen immer schwerer. „Es…heißt…N…C…I…S!"

„Es sind unsere Leute!" Joann krächzte inzwischen nur noch.

Deeks war nicht überzeugt. „Das kann auch eine Falle sein. Wir müssen vorsichtig bleiben."

„Nein, keine Falle, Marty. Nur unsere Leute wissen, dass Kensi morsen kann. Wir beide sehen bloß blinkende Scheinwerfer." Joann hustete.

„Ohr…mikros" Kensi schaltete sich wieder ein.

Verwirrt sahen Joann und Deeks sie an.

„Oh!" Joann fischte hastig in ihrer Jeans und setzte sich das kleine Teil wieder in ihr Ohr. Deeks tat es ihr nach.

„Joann? Deeks? Könnt Ihr mich hören? Meldet Euch!"

„G?"

„Joann! Nicht schießen, wir sind das in den Fahrzeugen, wir sind gleich bei Euch! Hast Du gehört? Nicht schießen!"

„Ja, G, verstanden!" Joann schluchzte trocken auf vor Erleichterung. „Marty, hast Du G gehört?"

Deeks nickte und setzte sich dann abrupt hin. „Sie haben uns gefunden…"

„Sie leben! Habt Ihr es gehört? Sie leben!" Ray sprudelte geradezu über vor Erleichterung. „Fahrt schneller!"

Das ließen sich Callen und Sam nicht zweimal sagen. Als sie die Felsgruppe erreichten, sprangen alle schnell aus den Wagen und rannten auf die drei zu.

Callen ging bei Joann in die Knie und nahm sie feste in die Arme. „Jo!" Sanft streichelte er sie, während Joann trocken schluchzte.

„Hier!" Scott reichte Callen eine Flasche Wasser. „Sie muss dringend trinken!"

Joann registriert nicht, dass Scott und Jason bei ihr auftauchten. Sie konzentrierte sich nur auf das Wasser, das Callen ihr gab.

„Nicht so schnell, Kleines, sonst erbrichst Du alles wieder. Wir haben genug, keine Sorge." Callen zog ihr vorsichtig die Flasche weg.

Joann griff trotzdem wieder nach der Flasche. „Kensi, ich muss Kensi Wasser geben!"

„Sie bekommt schon etwas. Renko und Matt Bernhart kümmern sich um sie, Sam und Ray um Deeks. Ihr werdet alle versorgt." Callen versuchte, Joann wieder zu beruhigen.

„Sie sollen vorsichtig mit Kensi sein. Sie hat vielleicht innere Verletzungen." Nach dem der größte Durst gestillt war, konnte Joann wieder halbwegs klar denken und entdeckte ihre Familie. „Pops! Jason!"

Sam und Ray liefen direkt auf Deeks zu. Er hockte immer noch völlig fassungslos auf dem Boden. „Hier, schön langsam trinken." Sam hielt ihm eine Flasche Wasser hin.

„Nein, gib Kensi zuerst etwas." Deeks schob die Flasche weg.

„Du kannst beruhigt trinken. Sie bekommt gerade Wasser von Renko. Hier." Sam gab Deeks die Flasche zurück.

Diesmal nahm er sie an und trank gierig.

„Nicht so schnell, es ist genug da!" Sam nahm ihm die Flasche weg. „Ich habe doch gesagt, Du sollst langsam trinken." Sam schüttelte den Kopf. „Hörst Du eigentlich nie auf das, was ich Dir sage?"

„Komm, Kensi, mach die Augen auf. Du musst etwas trinken." Renko hatte Kensi aufgerichtet und ein Stöhnen dafür geerntet. Schließlich flatterten ihre Augenlieder und sah sie ihn direkt an. „Hier, ganz langsam, in kleinen Schlucken." Vorsichtig flößte Renko ihr das Wasser ein. „So ist es gut, schön langsam."

Nach wenigen Schlucken hörte Kensi schon wieder auf, zu trinken, und schloss ihre Augen.

„Hey, nichts da, Blye. Ich dachte immer, Du bist hart im Nehmen. Du lässt Dich doch nicht wirklich von ein paar Drogendealern und ein bisschen Wüste fertig machen, oder?" Matt Bernhart war entsetzt, als er Kensi sah, versuchte aber, sich das nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Die Augen gingen wieder auf und Kensi schaffte es sogar, ein kleines Funkeln darin erscheinen zu lassen. Dann griff sie nach der Flasche und trank. Renko und Matt grinsten sich erleichtert an.

Callen richtete sich auf und sah sich um. Dabei entdeckte er die Staubfahne. „Leute, bringen wir sie in die Fahrzeuge und machen, dass wir aus Mexiko raus kommen. Wir kriegen Gesellschaft." Jason, Scott und er beugten sich gleichzeitig zu Joann hinunter, doch sie schlang ihre Arme um Callens Hals. „Ray, Du kommst zu uns. Jason, Du fährst." Callen erwartete keine Antwort und ging, mit Joann in den Armen, zurück zum Wagen.

Sam zog Marty hoch. „Na, komm, Deeks, beeil Dich, die paar Schritte schaffst Du schon noch."

„Kensi…" Deeks drehte sich zu ihr um.

„Alles in Ordnung, mir geht's gut." Kensi krächzte immer noch ein wenig, aber sie klang schon viel besser als die letzten Stunden.

Mit Sams Unterstützung humpelte Deeks zum Wagen. „Und Jo?"

„G, Jason und Scott streiten sich darum, wer ihr helfen darf." Sam schmunzelte. „G hat gewonnen."

Deeks grinste. „Wer auch sonst." Dann runzelte er die Stirn. „Die beiden großen Kerle, dass sind Jos Vater und Bruder?"

„Yep." Sam grinste über Deeks' Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hast Du ihren Kopf, Deeks?" Vorsichtig reichte Renko Kensi an ihn weiter.

„Ja. Liegst Du gut, Kens?" Besorgt sah Deeks seine Freundin an.

Sie lächelte müde, griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie. „Mir geht's gut." Mit einem leisen Seufzer schloss sie ihre Augen.

Matt stieg ebenfalls hinten ein und hob vorsichtig Kensis Beine hoch. Für einen Moment öffnete sie die Augen und nickte ihm zu.

„Ihr beide müsst weiter trinken. Ihr seid ganz schön dehydriert." Sam drehte sich zu Kensi und Deeks um. „Matt wird dafür sorgen. Verstanden?"

Alle drei nickten.

„Alle mal herhören. Wir müssen uns beeilen. Das Kartell hat die Spur gefunden. Renko, sprich mit Deinem Kontakt. Wir brauchen wieder einen sicheren Grenzabschnitt. Bis wir wissen, wo genau wir rüber gehen, fahren wir nach Norden. Scott, ruf Eric an. Er soll Hetty informieren. Wir brauchen ein sicheres Krankenhaus. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, Kensi bis Los Angeles im Auto zu transportieren. Verstanden?" Umgehend kamen die Bestätigungen. „Na, dann los."

…

„Jason? Hast Du es gesehen?"

„Ja, Sam, ich beobachte es seit ungefähr einer viertel Stunde."

„Sie kommt näher. Kein gutes Zeichen."

„Wie nah sind sie, Sam?"

„Schwer zu sagen, aber auf jeden Fall zu nahe. Wir müssen schneller fahren, um zumindest den Abstand zu halten. G?"

Callen war klar, das dies ein Risiko für Kensi war. Aber es war ein Risiko für alle, in einen Schusswechsel mit dem Kartell zu geraten. „Sam, Jason, erhöht das Tempo. Sie dürfen uns nicht näher kommen."

„Verstanden."

…

„Callen, es gibt ein Problem. Wir bewegen uns auf einen Grenzbereich zu, für den mein Kontakt nicht zuständig ist. Er kann uns keinen sicheren Übergang verschaffen."

„Wie weit sind wir von seinem Bereich weg, Renko?"

„Die Entfernung ist nicht das Problem, Callen. Um dorthin zu kommen, müssen wir durch ein vom Kartell kontrolliertes Gebiet. Ich denke nicht, dass wir da unbemerkt durchfahren können."

„Haben Eric und Nell noch Zugriff auf die Satteliten? Dann könnten sie uns einen sicheren Übergang suchen." Scott mischte sich ein.

„Gute Idee. Renko, ruf sie an und klär das ab." Callen war schon während des ganzen Einsatzes beeindruckt von Scott. Obwohl Joanns Adoptivvater schon eine Weile im Ruhestand war, hatte er nichts vergessen, was er mal als Navy Seal gelernt hatte. Dazu kam eine eindrucksvolle körperliche Fitness. Er war der Älteste im Rettungsteam, aber er hielt locker mit den jungen bzw. jüngeren Männern mit. Zudem war Scott die ganze Zeit sehr ruhig und besonnen gewesen, obwohl er sich nicht wenig Sorgen gemacht hatte. Callen war froh, dass er sich entschlossen hatte, ihn und Jason um Hilfe zu bitten.

„Jason, wie nah sind unsere Verfolger?"

„Sie kommen langsam in Schussweite, Callen. Wir müssen noch schneller fahren."

„Keine Chance, Jason. Wenn Kensi wirklich innere Verletzungen hat, bringen wir sie um, wenn wir noch schneller fahren. Außerdem wird das Gelände immer schwieriger, wir könnten die höhere Geschwindigkeit sowieso nicht lange halten." Callen schwieg einen Moment, dachte nach. „Jo, kannst Du Dich aufsetzten? Und schießen?"

Der Sonnebrand tat bei jeder Bewegung höllisch weh, aber Joann gab keinen Laut von sich, als sie sich aufrichtete. „Ich brauche Munition, G. Mit drei Schuss komme ich nicht weit."

Callen griff nach hinten und zog eine der Taschen an sich heran. „Reicht das?"

„Hängt davon ab, wie schießfreudig das Kartell ist." Joann machte sich schussbereit.

„Sam, wir lassen uns zurückfallen und erledigen dass. Ihr bringt Kensi raus. Wir holen Euch dann wieder ein."

„G, es ist sicherer, wenn wir zusammen bleiben. Wir können das Kartell auf Abstand halten." Sam war mit der Trennung des Rettungsteams nicht einverstanden.

„Nein, können wir nicht, Sam. Sie haben niemanden, auf den sie Rücksicht nehmen müssen, und können auf volles Risiko fahren. Wir holen Euch vor der Grenze wieder ein. Jason, lass Dich zurück fallen." Callen war entschlossen. Nacheinander sah er alle im Auto an.

Jason konzentrierte sich ganz aufs Fahren und Ray hatte den Laptop gegen seine Waffe getauscht. Scotts Miene war ausdruckslos, er erinnerte Callen gerade stark an Sam. Und Joann verkniff sich bei jeder Bewegung ein Stöhnen. Ihr Sonnenbrand sah wirklich übel aus. Trotzdem hielt sie ihre Waffe entschlossen in der Hand und machte sich für den Einsatz bereit. Auf ihre Art wie sie genauso eine Kämpfernatur wie Kensi.

„Ich gehe nach hinten. Ihr nehmt die Seitenfenster." Mühsam kletterte Joann in den Kofferraum und öffnete die Heckscheibe.

Callen und Scott tauschten einen kurzen Blick und machten sich dann bereit. Wenige Momente später wurde auf sie geschossen und entschlossen erwiderten sie das Feuer. Joann nahm den Fahrer unter Beschuss, während Scott und Callen auf die Reifen zielten. Das unebene Gelände machte das Zielen schwierig. Zudem tauchten hinter dem Fahrzeug, auf das sie schossen, zwei weitere auf. Als die Heckscheibe von Schüssen getroffen wurde, fluchte Joann lästerlich. Dann wurde sie ganz ruhig, verdrängte die Schmerzen, die Erschöpfung, die Angst und die Sorgen um Kensi. Ihre Schüsse wurden präziser, was auch Callen und Scott auffiel. Einen Moment wurden beide von einem Gefühl der Erleichterung durchflutet, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Schusswechsel konzentrierten.

„So funktioniert das nicht! Haben wir den Granatwerfer oder ist der im anderen Wagen?" Scott war entschlossen, der Situation ein Ende zu bereiten.

„Nein, der ist bei Sam." Callen runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Jo, schau mal in dem Rucksack neben Dir nach. Da müssten Handgranaten drin sein."

„Ja, ich hab sie." Joann reichte den Rucksack an Callen und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf ihre Schüsse.

Scott und Callen betätigten sich als Werfer. Die ersten Granaten verlangsamten die drei Fahrzeuge nur ein wenig, doch dann konnte Scott den ersten richtigen Treffer landen. Die Granate explodierte direkt an einem der Vorderreifen. Der Wagen geriet ins Schleudern und überschlug sich.

„Guter Wurf, Pops. Einer weniger." Joann klang sehr zufrieden, während sie ihre Waffe nachlud. „Jason, fahr noch etwas langsamer und nimm nicht jeden Felsen und jedes Loch mit, dass Du siehst."

„Kaum geht es Dir besser, musst Du mich wieder herumkommandieren, was?" Trotz seines Protestes reduzierte Jason die Geschwindigkeit und versuchte, das Fahrzeug ruhiger zu halten. Angesichts des holprigen Untergrundes war das nicht einfach.

Joann nutzte eine ruhigen Moment und schaltete einen der Fahrer aus. Eine Granate traf außerdem noch die Motorhaube, so dass sie es jetzt nur noch mit einem Verfolger zu tun. Der setzte jetzt alles auf eine Karte und nahm Joann hart unter Beschuss.

„Runter, Jo, runter! Alle festhalten!" Jason gab Gas und lies den Wagen dann um 180° herumschleudern. Mit durchdrehenden Reifen fuhr er wieder an und hielt direkt auf ihren Gegner zu.

Ray lehnte sich aus dem Seitenfenster und eröffnete das Feuer. Callen und Scott waren bei dem Manöver etwas durchgeschüttelt worden, machten sich jetzt aber wieder wurfbereit. Joann lag stöhnend im Kofferraum. Sie hatte sich nicht festhalten können, so dass sie jetzt zusätzlich zu ihrem Sonnenbrand auch noch einen Haufen Prellungen hatte.

Die Leute vom Kartell wurden durch Jasons abrupte Kehrtwendung vollkommen überrascht. Noch überraschender für sie war jedoch, dass Jason nun direkt auf sie zuhielt. Bevor sie richtig reagieren konnten, hatte Ray schon begonnen, die Frontscheibe und den Motorblock zu durchlöchern. Dazu kamen die Granaten, die in direkter Nähe explodierten. Der Fahrer wurde nervös, machte einen Fahrfehler und der Wagen kippte um. Erneut machte Jason eine 180°-Kehre und fuhr in Richtung Grenze.

„Alle unverletzt?" Jason warf einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel. Von Callen und seinem Vater erhielt er ein kurzes Nicken. „Joann? Kleine, bist Du unverletzt?"

Stöhnend kletterte Joann wieder aus dem Kofferraum auf die Rückbank. „Ja, mir geht's gut. Dein Fahrstil hat mir nur ein paar Prellungen verpasst."

„Na gut, dann sehen wir zu, dass wir die anderen einholen." Jason gab Gas und fuhr in halsbrecherischem Tempo Richtung Norden.

9


	7. Kapitel 7 Zurück

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 7 - Zurück**

Sie holten die anderen trotz Jasons Fahrstil unfallfrei ein. Sam hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Eric und Nell in Verbindung gesetzt und sie über die Probleme mit Renkos Kontakt informiert. Nach ausgiebiger Suche hatte Nell einen nur schwach überwachten Grenzbereich gefunden. Sie würden ungefähr zur Zeit des Sonnenunterganges dort sein. Deeks und Joann ging es den Umständen entsprechend gut, aber Kensi machte ihnen allen Sorgen. Sie hatte schon zweimal das Wasser erbrochen, das Deeks ihr gegeben hatte und wirkte sehr schlapp. Die Spuren der Prügel traten trotzt des Sonnenbrandes deutlich hervor.

…

Schließlich ging die Sonne unter. Als es komplett dunkel war, hielten sie an.

„Jason, Sam, fahrt Ihr weiter oder sollen wir Euch ablösen?" Alle waren kurz ausgestiegen. Im Schein der Taschenlampe sah Sam ziemlich müde aus, so dass Callen sich zu dieser Frage veranlasst sah.

„Ich fahre weiter, kein Problem." Jason klang überraschend frisch.

Sam zögerte. Er war seit Beginn der Rettungsaktion ununterbrochen gefahren, mochte aber nicht zugeben, fertig zu sein. Schließlich siegte seine Professionalität über sein Ego. „Es ist besser, wenn jemand anderes fährt."

„Ich übernehme, Callen." Renko griff schon nach dem Nachtsichtgerät.

G nickte. „In Ordnung. Dann lasst uns fahren."

Im Dunkeln ging es weiter. Ray griff zum Telefon und rief Nell an. „Was ist mit dem Grenzabschnitt, an dem wir rüber wollen?"

„Kein Problem, weiterhin alles frei. Ihr solltet keine Schwierigkeiten haben." Nell zögerte einen Moment. „Ray, wie geht es ihnen?"

„Joann streitet sich schon wieder mit Callen und Deeks klopft seine üblichen dummen Sprüche."

„Und Kensi?" Das Schweigen, dass ihrer Frage folge, sagte Nell alles.

Callen klopfte Ray auf die Schulter. „Lass mich mit Nell sprechen."

Ray nickte und reichte ihm das Telefon nach hinten.

„Nell, Callen hier. Habt Ihr schon mit Hetty gesprochen?"

„Ja, Eric hat sie informiert. Sie wollte sich um ein paar Dinge kümmern. Sobald Ihr über die Grenze seid, sollen wir Ihr Bescheid geben."

„In Ordnung, Nell. Bis dann." Er gab Ray sein Telefon zurück. „Wie weit noch bis zur Grenze?"

Ray warf einen Blick auf das GPS-Gerät. „Ungefähr 15 Meilen, Callen. Das Gelände scheint nicht allzu schwierig zu sein."

„Danke, Ray."

Joann hatte sich wieder auf der Rückbank lang gemacht und gähnte jetzt herzhaft.

„Du solltest versuchen, etwas zu schlafen." Zärtlich strich er Joann ein paar verschwitzte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. „Ich wecke Dich, wenn wir drüben sind."

„Ich liebe Dich." Joann wisperte diese drei Worte so leise, dass nur Callen sie hören konnte.

Zur Antwort drückte er ihre Hand.

…

„Callen." Ray sah auf das GPS-Gerät. „Wir haben die Grenze erreicht."

„Danke, Ray. Jason, wie sieht es aus?"

„Scheint alles ruhig zu sein. Wir sollten es versuchen."

Callen aktivierte sein Ohrmikro. „Renko?"

„Alles klar, Callen. Ich kann keine Bewegungen entdecken. Lass uns fahren."

„Dann los."

Die Überquerung lief ohne Probleme. Nachdem sie den Highway erreicht hatten, griff Callen zum Telefon.

„Jones."

„Wir sind zurück. Hat Hetty sich gemeldet?"

„Ja. Sie hat einen Treffpunkt mit einem Helikopter ausgemacht. Damit sollen Kensi, Deeks und Joann nach Los Angeles ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden. Ihr sollt mit den Wagen zurückkommen und Euch nach Eurer Ankunft bei ihr melden. Alles weitere dann."

„Verstanden, Nell. Wo sollen wir hin?" Callen gab den Ort an Ray weiter, der den kürzesten Weg berechnete. „Danke, Nell, auch an Eric. Ohne Eure Unterstützung hätten wir das nicht geschafft. Ihr könnt jetzt alles abbauen. Wir tauschen die Fahrzeuge, dann kommen wir direkt zurück."

„Bist Du sicher? Sollten wir nicht besser warten, bis Ihr hier seid?" Nell war besorgt.

„Ihr bekommt sicher auch so schon genug Ärger mit Hetty. Lasst es nicht auf mehr ankommen."

Nell schluckte. „Ihr auch nicht. Wir sehen uns dann."

…

Die Männer sahen dem abfliegenden Helikopter nach. Jetzt, wo alles vorbei war, kam bei ihnen die Erschöpfung durch. Es waren harte, anstrengende Tage gewesen, voller Sorgen. Kensi, Deeks und Joann waren in Sicherheit, auch wenn es Kensi nicht gut ging. Sie würde bestimmt wieder gesund werden, trotzdem konnten sie nicht aufhören, sich zu sorgen. Die Rückfahrt nach Los Angeles verlief schweigend. Unterwegs hielten sie zweimal an. Einmal, um die Fahrzeuge zurück zu tauschen und ein zweites Mal, um Renko aussteigen zu lassen. Sein Undercoverauftrag war schließlich noch nicht beendet.

„Danke für Deine Unterstützung, Mike." Callen schüttelte ihm die Hand.

„Kein Problem, Callen, jederzeit wieder. Lasst mich wissen, wie es Kensi geht, ja?"

„Natürlich, das ist doch klar."

„Und sag Kensi von mir, sie soll sich das nächste Mal nettere Gesellschaft suchen."

Die Männer lächelten sich verstehend an. „Mach ich. Pass auf Dich auf."

…

Müde betraten sie Scotts Haus. Eric und Nell hatten sich an Callens Anweisung gehalten und ihre Sachen zusammengepackt. Auf dem Esstisch lag eine Nachricht, die besage, dass sie ins Krankenhaus gefahren waren.

Ray deutete auf die Nachricht. „Wir sollten auch so schnell wie möglich dorthin fahren."

Doch Scott schüttelte den Kopf. „Jason, Du fährst zu Carol und den Kindern. Sie sollen wissen, dass es allen gut geht. Deine Familie braucht Dich jetzt mehr als Joann." Dann sah er die drei NCIS Mitarbeiter an. „Ich weiß, dass Ihr so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus wollt. Aber ich halte es für besser, wenn Ihr erst nach Hause fahrt und Euch frisch macht. So erregt Ihr nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit."

Callen, Sam und Ray sahen an sich hinunter. Scott hatte Recht. Sie waren verschwitzt und verdreckt, hatte eine Weile ihre Sachen nicht gewechselt.

„Habt Ihr Zugang zu Kensis und Martys Appartements? Sie hätten bestimmt auch gerne frische eigene Sachen anstelle der Krankenhaushemdchen."

„Kensi hat uns einen Schlüssel gegeben. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es in ihrem Sinn wäre, wenn einer von uns Männern in ihren Sachen wühlt." Callen dachte an die Zeit, als er Joann kennen gelernt hatte. „Das sollte besser eine Frau machen."

Scott nickte. „Wenn Du meinst. Vielleicht fragst Du Nell. Oder wartest bis morgen, dann kann Joann das erledigen. Was ist mit Marty?"

Alle schüttelten den Kopf.

„Ich kümmere mich darum." Sam klang gelassen. „Treffen wir uns im Krankenhaus?"

„Ja, aber ich werde vorher noch die Waffen zurückbringen. Es ist keine gute Idee, sie im Wagen zu lassen." Callen stand auf. „Bis nachher."

„Ich komme mit und helfe Dir." Ray erhob sich ebenfalls. „Falls Hetty da sein sollte, bekommst Du das Donnerwetter nicht alleine ab."

Callen verzog keine Miene. „Falls sie da sein sollte, wird sie außer ein paar spitzen Bemerkungen nichts sagen. Das Donnerwetter bekommen wir alle gemeinsam. Nachdem sicher ist, dass es den dreien gut geht. Aber zu einer helfenden Hand sag ich nicht nein."

„Ich muss sowieso mitkommen, G, mein Wagen steht noch am Hauptquartier." Sam schloss sich den beiden an.

…

Hetty war nicht im Hauptquartier. Callen hatte das auch nicht wirklich angenommen. Sie war sicher im Krankenhaus. Zu Hause nahm er eine schnelle Dusche, zog frische Sachen an und packte eine kleine Tasche für Joann. Callen hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie nicht lange dort bleiben würde. Schließlich war sie nicht verletzt. Was im übrigen auch für Deeks galt.

In Deeks' Appartement einzubrechen, war für Sam kein Problem. Er würde mit ihm mal eine ernste Unterhaltung über Sicherheitsschlösser und andere Maßnahmen gegen Einbruch führen müssen. Sam fand eine Sporttasche und packte frische Kleidung für Deeks ein.

…

Ray kam als erster im Krankenhaus an und sah sich alleine Hetty gegenüberstehen. Bei ihrem durchdringenden Blick zuckte er innerlich zusammen, hielt ihm aber stand. „Wie geht es den dreien, Hetty?"

„Miss MacKenzie und Mr. Deeks hat man an den Tropf gehängt, um sie zu rehydrieren. Die Sonnebrände hat sich ein Spezialist angesehen, aber sie sind nicht gravierend. Man hat sie entsprechend versorgt." Hetty seufzte leise. „Miss Blye hat zwei gebrochene Rippen, schwere Prellungen am ganzen Körper und eine Gehirnerschütterung, zusätzlich zur Dehydration und dem Sonnebrand. Ihr geht es nicht so gut." Hetty musterte Ray erneut. „Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"

„Alle sind unverletzt zurück gekommen, sie werden bald hier sein." Ray hatte eine Menge von seinen Kollegen gelernt. Er ließ sich daher von Hetty nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Kann ich die drei sehen?"

„Sie können zu Miss MacKenzie und Mr. Deeks. Miss Blye soll sich ausruhen und nicht gestört werden." Hetty gab ihm die Zimmernummern.

„Danke, Hetty."

…

Ray ging als erstes zu Joann, sie war schließlich seine Partnerin. „Hey, Jo, wie sieht's aus?"

Sie starrte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an. „Was für eine dämliche Frage, Ray."

Er lachte schallend. „Ich sehe schon, es geht Dir bereits besser. Das sind gute Neuigkeiten."

Einen Moment funkelte Joann ihren Partner noch an, dann grinste sie schwach. „Ich soll vierundzwanzig Stunden hier bleiben, nur zur Sicherheit. Das nervt. Ich würde lieber arbeiten und herausfinden, was Kensi entdeckt hat. Sie weiß es nämlich nicht."

Jetzt war Ray verblüfft. „Kensi weiß nicht, warum das Kartell sie entführt hat?"

Joann schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat bei der erneuten Durchsuchung nichts entdeckt. Das Kartell war aber aus irgendeinem Grund der Meinung, dass sie etwas gefunden haben muss. Sie wollten wissen, wohin Kensi es gebracht hat und als sie keine Antwort bekamen, haben sie Kensi entführt. Soviel hat sie uns auf der Flucht erzählt. Hetty hat erneut ein forensisches Team hingeschickt, die zerlegen gerade das Haus in seine Einzelteile."

„Dann kannst Du sowieso nichts machen, bis die fertig sind. Also entspann Dich." Jetzt musste Ray grinsen. „Lass Dich hier doch mal so richtig verwöhnen: Du darfst den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben, man serviert Dir ein köstliches Essen und man will hier nur Dein Bestes. Also, worüber beschwerst Du Dich eigentlich?"

Einen Moment sah Joann ihn entgeistert an. Dann warf sie ihm schwungvoll ihr Kissen an den Kopf und fing schließlich an, zu lachen. Es klang ziemlich krächzend und Rays Grinsen verschwand. Aber dann sah er das fröhliche Funkeln in ihren Augen und lächelte wieder.

„Da es Dir gut geht, werde ich mal nach Deeks sehen."

Joann nickte. „Mach das."

…

Selbst wenn er nicht gewusst hätte, in welchem Zimmer Deeks untergebracht war, so hätte er ihn doch schnell gefunden. Seine Schimpftiraden waren über den ganzen Flur zu hören. Ray schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. Als er die Tür öffnete, legte Deeks sofort los.

„Bringen Sie mich jetzt endlich zu meiner Partnerin? Wenn nicht, werde ich selber gehen! Sie haben mir schon den zweiten Tropf angehängt, es reicht! Ich…oh, Du bist es Ray, ich dachte, es wäre die Schwester."

„Schön zu sehen, dass es Dir auch schon wieder gut geht. Joanns Stimmung ist nicht viel besser als Deine."

„Sie lassen mich nicht zu Kensi! Sie sagen mir nicht mal, in welchem Zimmer sie ist! Ich…" Deeks war so aufgebracht, dass ihm ausnahmsweise mal die Worte fehlten.

Ray seufzte. „Wenn Du aufhörst, so rumzubrüllen, lasse ich mir etwas einfallen. Klar?"

Einen Moment musterte Deeks ihn, dann nickte er. „Okay. Leg los."

Nachdem er einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Flur geworfen hatte, denn Ray wollte auf keinen Fall Hetty in die Arme laufen, machte er sich daran, seinen spontan gefassten Plan, in die Tat umzusetzen. Kurze Zeit später erschien er wieder in Deeks' Zimmer.

„Dann mach's Dir mal bequem." Ray grinste den verblüfften Deeks an. „Nun setz Dich schon, ich hänge noch Deinen Tropf um, dann geht's los." Grummelnd setzte sich Deeks in den Rollstuhl. Da er noch mit einem Krankenhaushemd bekleidet war, gab Ray ihm die ebenfalls mitgebrachte Decke. „Wir sollten doch anstößige Aussichten vermeiden, wenn wir nicht auffallen wollen." Ray schmunzelte über Deeks' Gesichtsausdruck.

…

„Nell, Eric? Was macht Ihr hier?" Ray hatte die beiden als erster entdeckt. Die zwei wirkten ein wenig verloren, wie sie da auf dem Krankenhausflur saßen.

„Wir wollten Kensi nicht alleine lassen, durften aber nicht bei ihr im Zimmer bleiben. Also haben wir hier gewartet. Wo sind die anderen? Geht es Ihnen gut?" Nell war hastig aufgesprungen.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung. Nicht zuletzt dank Euch." Ray lächelte sie an. „Sie müssen jeden Moment hier sein." Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf Deeks, der sehr angespannt wirkte. „Ist jemand bei Kensi drin?"

Diesmal gab Eric die Antwort. „Nein. Eine der Schwestern hat vor ein paar Minuten den Tropf gewechselt, das war's."

„Gut." Zufrieden schob Ray Deeks in Kensis Zimmer, direkt an ihr Bett. Sie schien zu schlafen. Leise ging Ray wieder hinaus.

„Ist das eine gute Idee? Kensi soll doch Ruhe haben." Nervös blickte Nell den Flur rauf und runter.

„Deeks wird nichts machen, was Kensi schaden könnte. Das solltest Du auch wissen."

Einen Moment sah es so aus, als wollte sie Ray widersprechen, doch dann nickte sie nur.

…

In der Zwischenzeit erreichten auch Scott, Callen und Sam das Krankenhaus. Prompt liefen sie Hetty in die Arme. Aber außer einem sehr beredeten Blick gab sie kein Kommentar ab. In ihrer ruhigen Art unterrichtete Hetty sie über den aktuellen Stand der Dinge.

„Ach, Mr. Hanna, ich glaube übrigens nicht, dass Sie Mr. Deeks auf seinem Zimmer finden werden." Hetty deutete auf die Tasche in seiner Hand. „Es sah so aus, als hätte Mr. Wingate ihn zu Miss Blye gebracht, gegen die ausdrückliche Anweisung des Arztes." Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Allerdings ist es seit dem deutlich ruhiger auf diesem Flur geworden." Das Schmunzeln saß nur in ihren Mund- und Augenwinkeln, war aber trotzdem zu erkennen.

…

Vorsichtig nahm Callen Joann in die Arme. „Alles klar, Kleine?" Dann überließ er sie für einen Moment Scott.

Der umarmte sie ebenfalls und murmelte: „Du machst aber auch Sachen, Kleine. Einfach in die Wüste zu laufen…" Kopfschüttelnd ließ er sie los.

Joann funkelte die beiden an und fauchte dann: „Die ‚Kleine' könnt Ihr Euch beide stecken! Ich will hier raus! Mir geht es schließlich gut! Also, tut gefälligst was!"

Nach einem Augenblick der Verblüffung tauschten die beiden Männer einen verstehenden Blick.

„Mir ist egal, wie Du Dich fühlst. Der Arzt sagt, Du musst bleiben, also wirst Du das auch." In diesem Moment war Scott ganz Vater. Sein Ton ließ keinen Widerspruch zu.

Mit offenem Mund starrte Joann Scott an und wandte sich dann an Callen. „G…"

„Nein, Jo, Dein Dad hat Recht. Ich bin da ganz seiner Meinung." Callen verzog keine Miene. „Und da es Dir ja gut geht, kannst Du mir bitte mal erklären, was Ihr Euch gedacht habt, als Ihr Kensi ohne uns befreit habt."

Joann schnappte nach Luft, ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Doch bevor sie loslegen konnte, wurde sie von Callen sofort wieder ausgebremst.

„Keine Diskussionen, Joann. Wir hatten das anders abgesprochen und Euer eigenmächtiges Handeln hätte Euch beinahe Euer Leben gekostet. Dafür will ich eine Erklärung."

Tief Luft holend, versuchte Joann, sich zu beruhigen. Dafür brauchte sie etwas Zeit. Schließlich war sie in der Lage, Callen zu antworten.

„Marty und ich haben das Gelände beobachtet und mit dem Richtmikrofon abgehört. Zwei Wachen haben sich darüber unterhalten, dass der Boss die amerikanische Geisel töten will. Daraufhin haben wir uns bei Eric erkundigt, wie weit weg Ihr zu diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen seid. Es war zu weit, also sind wir rein. Trotzdem wären wir beinahe zu spät gekommen. Es hat Kensi das Leben gerettet, dass die Wachen unseren Wagen entdeckt haben. Der Boss wollte erst wissen, was es damit auf sich hat, bevor er sie tötet." Joann schluckte heftig. „Das haben wir Kensi nicht erzählt." Wieder brauchte Joann eine Pause. „Marty und ich waren uns bewusst, dass es sehr gefährlich werden würde, ohne Euch da rein zu gehen. Aber ich würde es immer wieder tun. Nicht nur für Kensi, für jeden von Euch."

Callens Gesichtsausdruck ließ nicht erkennen, was er dachte. Scott dagegen war die Bestürzung deutlich anzusehen. Er griff nach Joanns Hand und drückte sie. Seine Tochter und ihr Kollege hatten eine gefährliche Entscheidung getroffen. Es war schon fast ein Wunder, dass alle überlebt hatten. Dazu noch das Wissen, dass es nur einem Zufall zu verdanken war, dass sie Kensi retten konnten, anstatt ihre Leiche zu finden. Scott kannte Joann gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieses Wissen sie belastete. Aber er hatte auch ihren entschlossenen Blick gesehen, als sie sagte, dass sie diese Entscheidung immer wieder treffen würde.

Auch Callen hatte diesen Blick gesehen. Nicht nur Scott war klar, was in Joann vorging. Er wusste nicht, was er jetzt noch sagen sollte, denn seine Entscheidung wäre ebenso ausgefallen. Joann hatte nichts getan, was er nicht auch getan hätte. Schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung.

„Wir werden Kensi nichts davon sagen, wie knapp sie überlebt hat. Aber ich werde Hetty einweihen, damit es zu diesem Thema keine bohrenden Fragen gibt." Ernst sah er Joann und Scott an.

„Wird Sam nicht merken, dass das etwas ist? Ich meine, G, er merkt immer, wenn irgendetwas im Busch ist."

„Ja, ich weiß, Jo. Aber Sam weiß auch, wann er besser keine Fragen stellt."

Schweigend tauschten sie einen Blick. Dann sahen sie Scott an, der ruhig nickte.

„Eine kluge Entscheidung." Dann stand er auf und gab Joann eine Kuss auf die Stirn. „Kleine, benimm Dich jetzt, morgen kannst Du hier raus. Ich werde Jason sagen, dass er aufhören kann, sich um Dich zu sorgen."

„Ich rufe Dich an, wenn ich zu Hause bin. Danke, Pops." Joann drückte feste seine Hand.

Scott lächelte, blieb dabei aber ernst. „Jederzeit wieder, Kleine, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass es nicht notwendig sein wird. Callen." Die Männer schüttelten sich die Hände. „Wir sehen uns."

„Auf jeden Fall. Danke, Scott. Für alles."

…

Als Ray Deeks in sein Zimmer zurück brachte, wartete Sam dort.

„Wie geht es Kensi?"

„Sie wird wieder werden. Es dauert nur eine Weile, bis alles verheilt ist. In sechs bis acht Wochen kann sie wieder arbeiten." Rays Erleichterung war unüberhörbar. „Sie schläft jetzt."

Sam nickte. „Gut." Er warf Ray einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Ich geh mir mal einen Kaffee holen und schau noch mal bei Jo rein. Sie will sicher auch wissen, was mit Kensi ist." Dann wandte er sich an Deeks. „Hör auf, die Schwestern zu ärgern, Deeks, die machen auch nur ihre Arbeit. Klar?"

Bevor Deeks eine passende Antwort geben konnte, war Ray schon raus. Sam grinste.

„Der Junge hat Recht. Im Moment kannst Du für Kensi nur eines tun: Sie in Ruhe lassen, damit sie sich erholt. Eine Gehirnerschütterung ist nicht ohne."

Wieder bekam Deeks keine Gelegenheit, eine passende Antwort zu geben.

„Hier, ich habe Dir etwas mitgebracht. Wir müssen uns mal über Sicherheitsmaßnahmen und Einbruchschutz unterhalten, Deeks. Bei Dir reinzukommen war ein Klacks."

„Du bist bei mir eingebrochen? Hast Du wenigstens daran gedacht, meine Blumen zu gießen, wenn Du schon drin warst?" Deeks sah nach, was Sam ihm mitgebracht hatte.

Sams Mundwinkel zuckten. „Da es Dir ja schon wieder gut geht, werden wir dieses Gespräch jetzt führen."

…

„Was machst Du da, G?" Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Joann zu, wie Callen es sich auf den zwei Besucherstühlen bequem machte.

„Ich bleibe heute nacht hier, was hast Du denn gedacht?" Callen war erstaunt. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er bei Joann blieb, wenn sie im Krankenhaus lag.

Wütend zische sie ihn an. „Ich bleibe nicht hier! Mir egal, was die Ärzte sagen. Es geht mir gut, ich will sofort nach Hause!"

„Ich werde nicht jedes Mal diese Diskussion mit Dir führen, wenn Du im Krankenhaus landest. Du bleibst mindestens bis morgen früh hier. Hör auf, Dich wie eine verzogene Göre zu benehmen." Callen stand auf. „Ich hole Dich morgen früh hier ab, Jo. Alles, was Du brauchst, ist in der Tasche." Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ließ eine verdutzte und wütende Joann zurück.

…

In der Lobby trafen Sam und Callen aufeinander.

„Alles klar, G?" Durchdringend sah Sam seinen Freund an.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Joann und ihr Sturkopf. Manchmal frage ich mich ernsthaft, wie sie damit so weit kommen konnte."

Sam lachte leise vor sich hin. „Dann erklär mir mal, wie Deeks so lange überleben konnte, obwohl er der Leichtsinn auf zwei Beinen ist."

Callen grinste. „Zwei weitere ungelöste Rätsel, mit denen wir leben müssen."

„Na ja, G, Hauptsache ist doch, es geht ihnen gut."

Schmunzelnd gingen die beiden zu ihren Wagen.

8


	8. kapitel 8 Auszeit

Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an ‚NCIS: Los Angeles' gehören CBS und Shane Brennan Productions. Die folgende Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern wurde nur zum Vergnügen für Fans geschrieben. Eine Verletzung des Copyrights ist nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Personen gehören der Autorin.

Ich bin keine Fachfrau in Bereichen wie Medizin, Drogen, Flugzeugtechnik, Waffen oder Undercoverarbeit. Sollten Euch also Fehler auffallen, lasse ich mich gerne korrigieren.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen und ich freue mich auf Eure Rückmeldungen.

**Kapitel 8 - Auszeit**

„Guten Morgen." Lautlos wie immer, trat Hetty in die Ops. Dort hatte sich das Team versammelt. „Ich höre." Aufmerksam lauschte Hetty den einzelnen Berichten. Dann nickte sie. „Sie alle haben gegen die Anweisung verstoßen, sich aus dem Entführungsfall herauszuhalten. Von dem Missbrauch von Behördeneigentum sowie der widerrechtlichen Nutzung von Sattelitenzeit will ich gar nicht sprechen. Illegale Einreise in Mexiko, die Zerstörung von mexikanischem Privateigentum, Behinderung polizeilicher Ermittlungen, Einsatz von Zivilisten und Mitarbeitern anderer Behörden, Abzug eines Agenten aus seinem Undercovereinsatz." Hetty schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte wirklich nicht gedacht, dass meine besten Leute so einen Mist bauen können."

Völlig unerwartet erschien ein Schmunzeln auf Hettys Gesicht. „Wirklich gute Arbeit, ich bin sehr zufrieden mit Ihnen. Sie haben Miss Blye lebend zurück gebracht und der Drogenmafia einen üblen Schlag versetzt." Das Schmunzeln wurde von einem sehr harten Blick abgelöst. „Niemand vergreift sich ungestraft an meinen Leuten. Wer das versucht, muss mit den Konsequenzen leben." Dann mustere Hetty nacheinander jeden einzelnen. „Ich erwarte von Ihnen allen Berichte. Allerdings etwas weniger detailliert als üblich. Außerdem möchte ich, dass Sie sich alles ansehen, was die Forensiker mitgebracht haben. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, was vom Kartell versteckt wurde." Da sich niemand rührte, machte Hetty scheuchende Armbewegungen. „Na los, an die Arbeit." Dann verließ sie die Ops genauso lautlos, wie sie gekommen war.

Die Anspannung verließ das Team und Erleichterung machte sich breit.

„Das ist ja noch mal gut gegangen." Deeks sah sich kurz um. Nicht, dass Hetty das mitbekommen hatte.

Ray nickte. „Damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Eher mit einer heftigen Strafpredigt und einer Suspendierung."

„Ich weiß, ich auch." Joann war erleichtert.

„Das ist eben Hetty." Callen ließ sich seine eigene Überraschung nicht anmerken. „Schreiben wir unsere Berichte und dann sehen wir weiter."

Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger als üblich, die Berichte zu schreiben. Gewisse Informationen und Handlungen sollten darin besser nicht erscheinen. Immer wieder verglichen sie, änderten ab oder schrieben neu. Eine gereizte Stimmung entstand, keiner von ihnen mochte den Papierkram. Deeks warf als erster alles hin.

„Mir reicht's, ich fahre jetzt zu Kensi ins Krankenhaus."

„Wenn Du fertig bist, Deeks, kein Problem." Callen sah ihn scharf an.

Aufstöhnend setze sich Deeks wieder hin.

„Warum verlegen wir nicht den Arbeitsort?" Joann sah sich in der Runde um. „Wir schnappen unsere Laptops, fahren zu uns, bestellen Pizza und gehen die Berichte etwas lockerer an." Es gab keine Reaktion. „Kommt schon, Leute. Bei uns können wir entspannter über alles sprechen, weil es keine ungebetenen Zuhörer gibt. Marty, Du machst auf dem Weg einen Abstecher zu Kensi und kannst uns dann anschließend erzählen, wie es ihr geht. Okay?"

„Jo hat Recht. Packt zusammen, wir fahren zu uns. Nell, Eric, das gilt auch für Euch. Deeks, welche Pizza willst Du haben?"

…

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen ließ sich Joann auf die Couch fallen. Im Wohnzimmer sah es total chaotisch aus. Überall lagen leerer Pizzaschachtel herum, zwischen allem verteilt standen Kaffeebecher, Bierflaschen, Limodosen und Gläser. In der Küche sah es nicht besser aus. Einen Moment schloss Joann die Augen. Dann seufzte sie laut, stand auf und begann, aufzuräumen.

„Liebes, lass alles liegen. Ich mach das schon." Callen sah seine Freundin aufmerksam an. Sie sah vollkommen erschöpft aus.

„Nein, dass ist meine Aufgabe. Ich hatte die Idee, hierher zu kommen."

„Das ist Unsinn, Jo, ich war schließlich damit einverstanden. Es war eine gute Idee."

Callen räumte die Pizzaschachteln zusammen und trug sie in die Küche. Joann sammelte die Kaffeebecher und Gläser ein und räumte sie dann in die Spülmaschine. Eines der Gläser fiel ihr aus der Hand und zerbrach auf dem Boden. Einen Moment sah Joann auf ihre zitternde Hand, dann fluchte sie unterdrückt aber ausgiebig.

„Jo, lass gut sein. Ich mach das schon. Geh schlafen."

Mit funkelnden Augen richtete sich Joann auf. „Nein, ich mach das. Ja, ich bin müde, erledigt, habe Kopfschmerzen und der Sonnebrand macht mich irre, aber ich kann tun, was notwendig ist."

„Joann, hör auf, Theater zu machen und leg Dich hin. Ich bin durchaus in der Lage, hier alleine aufzuräumen."

„Du kannst mich mal!"

Wütend verließ Joann die Küche und schlug die Schlafzimmertür mit einem lauten Knall hinter sich zu. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. G hatte Recht, sie war ziemlich am Ende und brauchte Schlaf. Aber sie legte so viel Wert auf Gleichberechtigung, dass sie es hasste, wenn sie gegen einen Mann schwach aussah. Auch wenn dieser Mann ihr Freund und Kollege war. Oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen. Joann seufzte. Sie verhielt sich unlogisch. Niemand in diesem Team hatte sie je anders behandelt, weil sie eine Frau war. Sie wurde von allen als Freundin und fähige Kollegin betrachtet. Und nach allem, was geschehen war, hatte sie ein Recht darauf, müde und erschöpft zu sein. Was war bloß los mit ihr? Joann ließ sich aufs Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an.

G blieb einen Moment vor der Schlafzimmertür stehen. Alle waren müde und fertig. Sie hatten heute intensiv gearbeitet und die Zeit vorher in Mexiko war für jeden anstrengend gewesen. Aber Joann konnte mit ihrer eigenen Schwäche nur schlecht umgehen, auch wenn diese nach so einem Einsatz berechtigt war. Manchmal war sie wirklich schwierig.

„Jo?" Sie lag mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Bett, aber Callen war sicher, dass sie nicht schlief.

„Es tut mir leid, G. Ich komm gleich wieder und helfe Dir." Langsam richtete sich Joann auf.

„Das ist nicht notwendig, ich bin schon fertig. Aber Du musst ein paar Sachen packen, für drei Tage, und nimm etwas Warmes mit. Wir fahren in einer halben Stunde los."

„Was ist passiert?" Die Anspannung in Joanns Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jo. Ich habe nur gerade beschlossen, dass wir für drei Tagen verschwinden. Ich habe etwas für uns arrangiert. Nun pack schon Deine Sachen. Wir werden mal ausspannen." Callen gab ihr einen Kuss und ging.

Verblüfft sah Joann ihm nach. Sie war müde, hatte Kopfschmerzen und der Sonnebrand würde ihr noch einige Tage zu schaffen machen. Daher beschloss sie, nicht mit G zu diskutieren, und begann, eine Reisetasche zu packen.

„Wo geht es hin, G?"

„Das verrate ich nicht, Liebes. Setz Dich in Deinen Wagen und schlaf ein bisschen. Ich werde fahren."

„Nur wenn Du versprichst, mich zu wecken, wenn Du müde wirst. Ich will nicht, dass Du einen Unfall baust."

„In Ordnung. Aber Du wirst auch wirklich schlafen, ja?"

Joann nickte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange, da hatte ihre Erschöpfung gewonnen und sie schlief feste.

…

Als Joann die Augen öffnete, war sie alleine im Wagen. Es war stockdunkel, also war es Mitten in der Nacht. Der Wagen stand vor einer Schranke und die einzige Lichtquelle war die Lampe über dem Eingang eines kleinen Hauses. Gerade, als Joann beschlossen hatte, auszusteigen und G zu suchen, ging die Tür auf. Ein ihr unbekannter Mann und Callen traten unter die Lampe. Nachdem sie noch ein paar Worte gewechselt hatten, schüttelten sie sich die Hände. Callen ging auf den SUV zu.

„Geht es Dir ein bisschen besser?" Callen lächelte sie an.

„Ja, ich denke schon. Immer noch müde. Wo sind wir hier?"

„Das verrate ich Dir nicht. Wenn Du weißt, wo Du bist, läufst Du mir nachher weg." G grinste sie an.

Joann zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie war nicht wirklich wach und munter genug, um sich mit Callen ein Wortgefecht zu liefern. „Wenn Du mich irgendwo hinbringst, wo ich nicht sein will, fahre ich Dir eben einfach weg. Das ist mein Wagen."

Callen lachte. Dann ging die Schranke auf und er fuhr los. Joann schloss wieder die Augen, wollte noch ein wenig schlafen, aber das funktionierte nicht. Sie waren nicht mehr auf einer Straße unterwegs, sondern auf einem Forstweg. Deswegen wurde sie kräftig durchgeschüttelt. Zweimal bog Callen ab, obwohl Joann keine Markierung erkennen konnte. Der Weg wurde immer schlechter. Er endete schließlich in einer Lichtung, auf der ein kleines Haus und ein Schuppen stand.

„Hier, das ist der Schlüssel. Ich starte den Generator, damit wir Strom haben."

Sich neugierig umschauend, betrat Joann das Haus. Kurz hinter dem Eingang gingen zwei Türen rechts ab. Joann öffnete sie nacheinander. Hinter der ersten fand sie eine Abstellkammer, hinter der zweiten ein einfaches Bad. Gerade als sie aus dem Flur trat, ging das Licht an. Joann stand in einem großen Raum. Links von ihr befand sich eine Küchenzeile mit einer Bar davor, rechts war ein Kamin mit einem Sofa und zwei Sesseln. An der Wand gegenüber der Küchenzeile stand ein schmales Doppelbett, eine Kommode und ein kleiner Kleiderschrank. Geradeaus war eine Fensterfront, durch die sie aber im Dunkeln nichts sehen konnte. Mitten im Raum stand ein runder Tisch mit vier Stühlen. Durch bunte Decken, Vorhänge und einige Bilder wirkte der Raum freundlich und anheimelnd.

„Na, Kleine, was sagst Du? Ist doch nett hier?" G lächelte sie an.

„Wenn ich nicht so müde wäre, würde Dir die ‚Kleine' ein paar um die Ohren hauen. Das Bett soll doch nicht etwa für uns beide sein? Ein bisschen schmal, nicht? Ich fürchte, Du wirst wohl auf der Couch schlafen müssen."

Obwohl ihr das Haus gefiel, war sie knurrig. Zu wenig Schlaf, eine Beule am Kopf auf Grund eines Schlagloches und das Gefühl, Mitten im Nirgendwo zu sein, waren die Ursache. Callen war das klar, deswegen ignorierte er das Gemurre.

„Hör auf zu knurren und geh schlafen, Jo. Ich hol die restlichen Sachen aus dem Wagen."

Als G ins Bett kam, schlief Joann schon fast. Im Halbschlaf kuschelte sie sich an ihn. Er schlang seine Arme um sie und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren. G wusste, dass Joann ein Morgenmuffel war und bei Schlafmangel grantig wurde. Also nahm er das ganze nie persönlich. Wenn sie wirklich sauer auf ihn gewesen wäre, hätte sich Joann niemals an ihn gekuschelt. Da war sie sehr eigen.

…

Als Joann wach wurde, war sie alleine. Sie stand auf und ging zur Küchenzeile. Auf der Bar stand eine Warmhaltekanne und ein Kaffeebecher. Joann musste lächeln, als sie sich den Kaffee eingoss. Mit der Tasse in der Hand trat sie an die Fensterfront. Ihr bot sich ein wunderschöner Ausblick auf einen See. Joann entdeckte G auf dem Steg, der am Ende der Treppe war, die zum Wasser hinunter führte.

Callen sah über das Wasser. Er war schon seit Sonnenaufgang wach und hing seine Gedanken nach. Heute morgen kam ihm die Idee, Joann hierher zu bringen, gar nicht mehr so gut vor. Sie war ein typischer Stadtmensch und hier ziemlich weit von der Stadt weg. Allerdings hatte Jo dringend eine Auszeit nötig und die hätte sie in der Stadt niemals bekommen. Sein Instinkt meldete sich plötzlich und er drehte sich um. Callen lächelte, als er Joann am Fenster sah. Er winkte ihr zu und lief dann die Treppe hinauf.

…

„Ich gebe zu, ich war skeptisch, G, aber es war ein schöner Tag. Gut, dass Du mich entführt hast."

Joann ging mit zwei Bechern Tee in der Hand auf Callen zu. Der hatte im Kamin ein Feuer entzündet und sich dann auf der Couch niedergelassen. Jetzt setzte sich Joann zu ihm.

„Du musstest mal raus und hier hast Du wirklich Ruhe. Kein Telefon, kein Internet, keine üblen Fälle."

Callen zog sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Weiß jemand, wo wir sind? Ich meine ja nur, für den Notfall…"

„Ich habe Hetty und Sam eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie sind informiert, dass wir drei Tage nicht erreichbar sind."

Eine Weile saßen die beiden schweigend zusammen und starrten ins Feuer.

„Ist schon eine Weile her, dass wir Zeit für uns beide hatten…" Joann war nachdenklich. „Ich kann mir kein anderes Leben vorstellen, aber manchmal gibt es Zeiten, da denke ich, so ein 08/15-Job wäre auch nicht schlecht. Wir hätten jeden Abend Zeit für uns und jedes Wochenende. Und niemand würde auf uns schießen."

„Klingt nicht schlecht. Sich nicht immer um die Kollegen Sorgen machen, sich am Wochenende mit Freunden und Nachbarn zum Barbecue treffen. Trotzdem, Du hast Recht, ich kann mir auch kein anderes Leben vorstellen, als das, was wir haben."

„Wir sind schon ganz schön verrückt, nicht?"

Joann lachte leise vor sich hin. Dann stellte sie ihren Teebecher ab und küsste G. Leidenschaftlich erwiderte er ihren Kuss. Joann ließ ihre Hände unter sein Hemd gleiten und fuhr vorsichtig mit ihren Fingernägeln seinen Rücken hinunter. Callen stöhnte auf und zog sie fester in seine Arme.

…

Eng aneinander geschmiegt und wohlig erschöpft lagen die beiden vor dem Kamin. Joann fuhr spielerisch mit ihren Fingern über Callens Brust. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen.

„Mmh, mach ruhig weiter…"

„Du kannst wohl nie genug kriegen, oder?" Joann ließ ihre Lippen und Zunge die Arbeit ihrer Finger fortsetzen.

„Ich sollte Dich öfter entführen, wenn das so eine Wirkung auf Dich hat." Callen ließ sich weiter von Joann verwöhnen, die sich ausgiebig für seine vorhergehenden Zärtlichkeiten revanchierte.

…

„Als Du mich hergebracht hast, habe ich nicht gedacht, dass ich das sagen würde, aber es tut mir leid, dass wir schon fahren." Joann packte die letzten Sachen in ihre Tasche. „Ich war schon lange nicht mehr so entspannt und erholt." Sie seufzte.

Callen nahm sie in die Arme. „Wir können wiederkommen, Jo. Oder an einem anderen Ort ein paar Tage frei machen." Er lächelte sie an. „Vielleicht suche ich uns das nächste Mal eine einsame Bucht am Meer aus."

„Das würde mir gefallen…" Joann sah ein wenig wehmütig aus. Sie warf noch mal einen Blick durch den Raum, bevor sie ihre Tasche ergriff und Callen zum Wagen folgte.

**to be continued…**

5


End file.
